Torment
by RubyXLawlietforever
Summary: Rosalinda is saved by Kyrian in Greece and taken back to New Orleans where she meets Nick and falls in love
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"We lost the papers?!" Megeara said as she walked into Rosalinda's room on her ship and punched a wall wear the picture of Megeara, Tori, and Rosalinda. The picture fell and Rosalinda had dashed to grab it.

"Geary, sweetheart, its ok we're fine…" Rose smiled trying to calm down the pissed off archeologist as she was in her fit of rage. Rose sighed trying not to think about the fact that since the papers were gone she would have to go home to New Orleans Louisiana. She sighed; she could not go back to living with her elder sister Grace. Rose loved her sister but every time Rose said something her sex psychiatrist sister would tell her that that is not a healthy way for a young lady to feel.

"Rose, I will have Teddy set you up to go home starting tomorrow night." Geary hugged her as unshed tears twinkled in her eyes. Geary loved hanging out with Rose, she was the only on the boat who actually felt the need to know everything about her past.

Rose nodded trying hard not to show her extreme dissatisfaction about the papers. Adarian Malachai had promised her that the papers were good for five years, which was exactly how long she told Grace she would be gone. She had two years left on her trip and she had no idea what to do. "Alright, can I have one more night in this beautiful city?"

Geary smiled and nodded as Rose went underneath her bed and grabbed her suitcase flipping it open she grabbed the only outfit she has yet to wear in Greece, her hunting outfit. She smirked as she stripped naked and pulled on the skin tight leather skirt that barely covered her ass. After she pulled her skirt up she attached her three belts to her outfit, one belt started at her left hip and went down to her right thigh, the second belt went from her right hip down to her left thigh, and the third belt went on her waist so she could sheathe her daggers. She smirked as she grabbed her tight black knit tank top that covered her breasts but went down to just above her navel. She smiled as she started donning her weapons: two of her daggers went into sheathes on her hips, two needle point earrings that were razor sharp and could puncture anything, one needle point belly button ring that was as sharp as her earrings, a pair of arm warmers that had four daggers in them, and a set of combat boots that had retractable blades in them. She pulled her long blood red hair into a ponytail and smirked as she put to razor sharp chopsticks in her hair. She grabbed her cell phone of her nightstand and hooked it to an ankle strap that she put on her combat boots so not to lose her cell while she hunted. She started to leave the ship when Tori stopped her and pulled her into a hug crying and apologizing. "Tori, its fine I'm going hunting for my last night here." Rose smiled and gave her a hug, "Besides I need you to be strong for Geary, and if you get more papers, hit me up."

She left the boat without another word and started walking the streets of Athens when she came across a Sanctuary club. She smiled knowing there would be vampires in there hunting for food. She walked in and smiled at the bouncer who eyed her nervously as she walked in. "DAYUM this place is HUGE!" She sighed and spotted a tall blonde man surveying the area, just like a vampire would for food. She quietly crept up behind him and stuck a blade to his back as she whisper in the vampire's ear. "Be quiet and exit the bar now before I kill you right here and now."

The vampire held his hands up and nodded as he walked out of the bar and into the street as Rosalinda got into an attacking pose getting ready to strike. He turned around and that was when Rose saw a pair of pitch black eyes that no vampire has. She stood up instantly and looked at him. She cocked her head slightly to the side as she circled around the non-vampire. "What are you?"

Kyrian looked at a face he hadn't seen in years. He barely kept himself upright when he saw her. "Rosalinda…" Kyrian gasped in disbelief. The girl who was the exact copy of Rose kicked Kyrian back into a wall and pushed her foot against his neck.

"How do you know my name?" She all but growled as she pushed her foot deeper onto his neck.

Kyrian coughed as he tried to pry her foot off his neck. "I made a vow to a dear friend of mine to protect someone who looked a lot like you."

She dropped her foot and spun around so fast pushing her forearm onto his chest her cold flame red eyes stared into his pitch black eyes. Kyrian sighed as he looked at her. "Can you stop trying to kill me now? I promise I won't hurt you."

Skeptical she pulled back but kept her hands on her knives to be on the safe side. "Look I am on the hunt for vampires so if you're not a vampire let me go so I can get back to my own business before I am shipped back to New Orleans tomorrow so I can tell my sister that we lost the excavation papers." She started towards the opening of the alley looking back and forth out of caution before she began to walk away.

Kyrian cursed himself for what he decided had to be done but his inward mind wouldn't listen. _I made a vow to Julian I have to keep her line safe, especially if she is the reincarnation of Rosalinda._ "Wait, you can stay with me, I actually live in New Orleans."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Excuse me…"

"You can stay with me if you would like."

She practically screamed in joy as she hugged the man she barely knew. Of course Rose knew it wasn't safe to stay at some strangers house, but she could protect herself from anything so she wasn't worried about it.

***************************************END******** **********************************

_**Disclaimer….**_

_**I do not own the Dark-Hunter series, the brilliant author Sherrilyn Kenyon does… I love her book series and me posting my fanfiction is dedicated to her new book Styxx coming out I really hope you enjoy the fanfiction, the only thing I own are the characters and any knew characters that come in if they are mine I will tell you at the end it will look like this**_

_**Character that are mine:**_

_**Rosalinda**_

_**Those will be the characters that are mine in the chapter**_


	2. Chap 1 New Life, New School, New Friends

Chapter 1 – New School, New Life, New Friends

"Rosalinda Maria Alexander, get your happy little ass out of bed!" Rosalinda groaned and rolled over in her bed trying her best to ignore the incessant nagging of her caretaker.

"Go away, Kyrian, five more minutes please!" Rosalinda sighed knowing it was useless but it never hurt to try and talk him out of making her go to this horrible school she knew nothing about. She sat in bed for a second as she tried to remember the name of the school. Kyrian walked in and walked to her bed as he held a bucket of cold water. He dumped it on Rosalinda's almost asleep body again. She screamed and woke up turning to glare at him. "What the fuck was that for asshole?"

"I've been calling for you to get out of bed for the past thirty fucking minutes. Now I try to be a gentlemen and not invade the privacy of your room, but if you refuse to get up when I call because you have SCHOOL than I will come in and dump cold water on you, understand?" He stood there smug holding the bucket.

"Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up." Sighing she got up and walked over to her closet where she had laid two outfits out. One of her outfits was a simple elegant and regal yellow sundress that went to her knees it was strapless with a black overcoat on it as she had a pair of yellow heels with it. That particular outfit is the outfit Kyrian had told her to wear to her first day of school. Granted, the outfit would fit in perfectly with the extremely rich and popular kids of her school, but the outfit wasn't hers and if someone wanted to be her friend then they would have to get to know her for herself. She sighed as she put the yellow sundress into a small backpack that she had put her computer pager and some stakes in. She smiled as she zipped her backpack up and stood next to the outfit she had picked out and smiled as this outfit was so much more her style. She grabbed the tight leather pants and put them on overtop her black thong that was completely see through. She then put on her black lace bra kept her up and supportive but still completely see through. After that she put on her black skin tight knit V-neck tank top barely covering her boobs but just enough to not get her into trouble with the dress code policy at her school and smiled as she pulled on the familiar leather jacket whose weight was almost a complete part of her that she doesn't go anywhere without it. Smiling before she left her room she checked the stiletto hidden knife in her boot was working properly. Smiling she left her room and walked to the bathroom where she put her long fire red hair up into a ponytail. Even in a high ponytail her hair went down to the middle of her back. She walked out of the room and went over to the kitchen where Rosa was making pancakes for me. Rosalinda sat down at the island bar and began eating her pancakes. "Rosa did Kyrian head to bed."

Smiling Rosa nodded, "_Si, _Rose he did end up head to bed."

Rosalinda nodded and finished her pancakes as she walked to the garage she hooked her backpack to the custom built spot for her back on her motorcycle and smiled getting on it. "Ah yea, this feels like home." She revved up her engine putting on her black motorcycle helmet on as she zipped up her leather jacket. When her jacket was on like this no one could tell she was a girl especially when she pushes all her hair up into her helmet. Rose pushed a button on the handle of her motorcycle as the garage door opened and she raced out to her school.

Nick sighed looking around at the normal school not wanting to be here especially since today there was going to be a new popular rich kid. Of course knowing St. Richards, no one knew the kid hell we didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. Nick was walking into St. Richards after catching the street car he was extremely sweaty. Suddenly a revving of an engine sounded and he turned around to see someone driving into the parking lot on a motorcycle and skid into a parking spot. "Great, another boy, another person to pick on me." Nick looked at the bike with some respect, it was a nice bike. Then he looked at the boy riding it and he sighed as he just oozed rich off of him as he grabbed his keys from his bike and hooked them to his ankle like a pro. Muttering Nick turned away from his glance, "Yea, I'm sure someone told him about the horrible thief in the school under the name of Gautier." Turning back Nick looked at the man take his helmet off

Everyone gasped as Rosalinda took her helmet off shaking her long hair out of the helmet and down to the middle of her back again she unzipped her jacket and looked around. Rolling her eyes she looked around. Mumbling she grabbed her backpack and walked into the school. "Of course, no one of decency to talk to all spoiled rich kids." She walked into the building and was instantly assaulted by men, no that would be an insult to men, more like boys, wanting her number and asking for a tour of the school. Finally making it out of the men who surrounded her she was bombarded by girls who wanted to know how she got her hair to be so red and not look like it was died. She ignored them as she walked into the main office building knowing she would have to talk to the principle. The secretary glanced up at her and nodded her head to the office.

The principle was on the phone and facing the window. When Rosalind opened the door he hung up the phone and turned around and gasped at her. "Rosalinda, I was told you would be wearing a sundress, not some Goth clothing."

She ignored the seething in his tone as she sat down crossing her legs. "Look, can I just get my schedule and go, I really don't want to sit here and talk about dress code, nothing I am wearing does not follow dress code."

He snarled in aggravation as he handed Rosalinda her class schedule, "Oh, and by the way if you run into a Nick Gautier, don't hang out with him, his father is the worst sort of criminal and so is he." Rosalinda gripped her hand so tightly around her schedule trying to bite back her tongue. She hated when people compared kids to their parents.

Putting on a smile she certainly didn't feel nodded and walked to the door, "Thanks for the advice." She opened the door and walked out and walked across the room toward the end of the secretary office and opened that door and walked out. She followed the numbers until she found her locker and smiled opening and finding it bare. She sighed and pulled out a ton of photos from Greece and put them all over her locker as she let her hands linger over a particular photo of Geary, Tori, Teddy, and Rosalinda all at the statue of the goddess Aphrodite. She put her backpack in her locker as a boy with a Hawaiian shirt opening his locker right next to me trying to avoid my stare. I grabbed my math book for my first class and walked over to him and held my hand out for him. "Hello, My name is Rosalinda."

He gave me a wide eyed stare that was shocked, "Y-you're actually going to talk to me?"

Confused she tilted her head to the side, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, I'm the infamous Nick Gautier."

Rolling her eyes she shrugged smiling, "Whoopty doo, your dad was a criminal, my dad was a therapist. Does that mean I'm going to go and become a therapist? No, because I don't like dealing with peoples problems."

He looked at this strange girl who didn't judge based on parenthood but based on actions. "Ok than…" Smiling he took her hand.

She held his schedule out to him and he smiled, "Can you help me find my algebra class? I can't find it."

He laughed and nodded as he started walking as Rosalinda followed, "We have over half our classes together we can go to them together if you would like."

Rosalinda nudged him playfully, "Sure thing," she looked up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling, "I think this will be the start of a wonderful friendship."

**The end woo, that was a long for me I think the longest chapter I've ever written it was 1,497 words woot. Lol anywho this is my favorite book series i love the chronicles of nick/dark-hunter series. Trust me I am only going to do a few chapters in the chronicles of nick because this is how Rosalinda and Nick met was in high school and trust me how they met comes extremely important later in life and then of course you know how her and Kyrian met. How she meets her dad and all the other characters is so much fun and how she finds out who she is is even greater. Anyway enough rambling I wrote chapter 1 today I will try to write a chapter a week while the one year old I babysit is eating breakfast k guys. And trust me more character to come.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Nick or the Dark-hunter series.**_

**Characters in chapter I own:**

**Rosalinda**


	3. Chapter 2 Jocks and Posers

**Chapter 2: Jocks and posers**

Rosalinda walked into her Algebra class as she sat next to Nick as he explained how the Algebra system worked in this school and how they did their classes and tests. "Oh my god, we have a test every WEEK?!" Rosalinda practically screamed.

Nick started to laugh as he pulled her back to sit down as Rosalinda didn't realize she was standing. "Yes, we do _Cheri_, our teacher will tell you it's because she wants to make sure we understand what's going on but in all honesty is because I am in this class and she needs to make sure I'm not cheating on any tests."

Rosalinda gaped at his description, "Does no one at this school trust you?"

He shrugged and smiled, "No way, _Cheri_, not until you." He looked away embarrassed as Caleb came walking into the school with a jock sweatshirt on and she gasped.

"CALEB MALPHAS!" Rosalinda screamed and jumped out of her desk and hugged him from behind the back. Nick looked at her in confusion and a slight stab of jealousy went through him and then he calmed to a degree. After he calmed a little bit, he got a little upset as he realized that Caleb would talk her out of being friends with him.

Caleb turned around and smirked as he was always having some girl or another cling to him, since he was on the football team. He looked down and saw the last person he ever expected to see clinging to him. "Rose?"

She smiled and stepped back putting her hands on her hips and cocking her hip out that made Caleb's groin twitch with need as he stared up and down at the extremely sexy and revealing outfit of Rosalinda's. "Well, no duh, c'mon Malphas, who else did you fucking expect? The Easter bunny?"

Caleb laughed as he glanced over at Nick and sighed pulling Rose out into the hallway, "C'mon Rose you need to be careful around Nick. He's dangerous. He'll kill you without a second thought?" He took a moment and thought about Nick's father and shuddered.

Rose pulled out of Caleb's grasp and snarled at him. "You asshole, you too, I thought you were better than this, the least you could do is give the poor boy the benefit of the doubt. I didn't know you were going to be like this when you came back to the United States. If I had known you were going to turn into this asshole after Adarian died, I would have never slept with you in the first place." Rose smacked Caleb so hard in the face he was knocked to the ground and she stepped over him with a huff and sat back down to Nick and smiled and pretended like nothing happened. "Anyway, where were we?"

Nick just gaped and pointed and stuttered at Caleb out in the hallway. "You…. I mean you…. you just smacked… you just smacked Caleb Malphas across the face in school." He just looked stunned looking at her.

She shrugged like it didn't bother her. "Yea and I stake demons and vampires at night, big whoop."

Nick laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "You are going to be a great friend for me."

Rose laughed and nudged him in the arm as the teacher came and saw their play and glared at nick with such great hatred that Rose almost thought she would lunge and attack right then and there. "Mr. Gautier, what do you think you are doing corrupting our now innocent young student?!"

Rose stood up and slammed her hands on her desk and stared at the old lady, "Listen teach, if you don't show this young man with a little more respect you will rue the day you met me." Rose stood up toe to toe with the teacher and walked up to her.

The teacher looked down her nose at Rose and turned around, "I suggest someone be friends with this young lady until she gets bad ideas from the criminal." Rose looked stunned and held down the urge to attack the bitch she stomped back over to her desk and Nick smiled at her with respect.

"Thank you…" He whispered to her as class started. Rosalinda sat through class sitting next to Nick and smiling as he explained her math homework to her without a problem. She stared at him with respect. "You know if I dared to try that my life would suck."

He shrugged and smiled as the bell finally rang for lunch and she stood up smiling as Nick and Rose walked to lunch together smiling as Rose's next class was her drama class and nicks next class was Biology. "Hey what do they do for food on this campus?" Rose had asked as they walked into the cafeteria rose held her plate as she stared at a burger hungrily. I want that burger with a set a French fries a mountain dew to drink and a cupcake for dessert.

Nick just laughed at her as the lunch lady piled her plate with everything Rose asked for and Nick started to push her away before she could order more food. Laughing he said, "Are we hungry, Rose?"

She laughed and stared at him, "Starved…"

They paid for their food and began eating as they sat under a tree on campus. "This is a beautiful tree Nick…" He smiled and nodded as the principle walked up to them and put his hands on his hips with a slight smirk on his mouth.

"Rosalinda Marie Alexander, I would like to see you in my office now." Rose looked at Nick and shrugged and stood up following the principle to his office as he slammed his door. "First, that young man is a criminal and he does not belong here the reason he is still here is because I have had no reason to expel him…." Rose just stared at the principle in disbelief and before she could get a word in he continued, "Second, you are out of dress code, dress code states you cannot wear outside jackets inside…" Rosalinda rolled her eyes as she took her jacket off and he smirked, "…and it also states that tank tops are not to be worn."

Rose glared at him and then turned sweet and innocent. "Alright principle, I will go ahead and change, do you have any other question comments concerns for me, other than concerns about Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier?"

"No you may go."

Rose nodded and left and went to her locker grabbed her backpack and walked into the girls bathroom where she changed into the bright yellow sundress the went down to her knees it was tight on top and flared out at her waist it had frills on the top portion of it and she absolutely hated the strapless dress she grabbed the black shawl and put it on over the dress and put the yellow heels on with her dress, sighing she pulled her hair of its ponytail and let it fall to her ass as she fanned it around her body putting some in front of her shoulders and some in back. Grimacing Rosalinda stared at herself in the mirror. "Oh my fucking god I look like Barbie threw up on me."

Refusing to look at herself in the mirror any longer she packed her clothes and everything back into her backpack and placed them into her locker as she started walking towards her drama class. When she got to her drama class they were doing scenes from Romeo and Juliet, "Of fucking course…" Rose had mumbled under her breath as she walked in. She handed her pass to the teacher and he assigned her to the balcony scene with Caleb as her Romeo.

Sighing she grabbed her script from the professor and walked over to Caleb, "I still hate you for everything you said about Nick." She started drawing the balcony for the set as she smiled and looked at Caleb. "I thought you were better than that."

"I was Rose, and I was going to be ok with it, until you came back and I got jealous." He looked away upset by his confession. "I mean seriously Rose, he is the son of Adarian."

Rose dropped her pen instantly and gaped at him as she stood there shocked, "HE WHAT?!"

"Yea he's the son of Adarian." Rose sat there for a second and pondered that, this boy could be the key to unlock her memories of everything, her past, her life before Grace and her adoptive family everything. "I know what you're thinking but if you go after him right now he'll call you nuts."

She looked at him and sighed looking down. "I guess you're right maybe I should wait."

He smiled at her as she smiled back and she went back to drawing her balcony.

After her drama class she went over to her English class which she had with Nick, she looked around because she was told Nick was going to be here before her. A large man bumped into her as she stumbled a little and turned around getting into a fighting stance and the big surly football player stared at her. "C'mon girl you don't want to be near Nick his moms a stripper and his dads a felon, you could be with me and become rich instead."

"First of all, dumbass, I am a lady and deserve to be respected like one, second, you are an asshole and who in their right mind would be with you and third that Nick is my best friend you insult him you insult me." I stood there crossing my arms around my chest.

"Ha, well I just got his ass suspended from school." Stone laughed and walked off as Rose tried so hard not to kick that wolf's ass.

************************************end*********** **********************************

**OMG GUYS 1,659 words this time around lol. I believe I am doing good if you guys like it comment and tell me what you think and I think I am going to TRY key word I said there is the word try because I can't guarantee jack SHIT. Lol but I am going to try and make each chapter longer than the last and hopefully you guys will love it. I promise I will get some lemons in here but right now we are not even dating anyone and the next chapter heads up is gonna start like two days from now ok. It will get interesting and I am ALMOST done with the chronicles of Nick portion of the fan fic ok. AND Sherrilyn Kenyon owns the Dark-hunter and Chronicles of Nick series**

_**Characters that I own in this chapter**_

_**ROSALINDA**_


	4. Chapter 3 Squires are Problem

Chapter 3 Squires are problems

Rosalinda sat at the table for breakfast waiting for Kyrian he was running late this morning and it was about to be dawn. She looked at the window just as dawn started to break and Kyrian walked in the door panting. "How is your squire doing in the hospital?"

"He's doing fine Rose, will you help me train him when he gets out." Kyrian smiled at her as he knew she had wanted to train him since she found out he was going to have a new squire. However she didn't even know how old he was but she was hoping he was one of the younger squires like Otto.

"Damn fucking straight, I don't trust anyone at your back unless I know they can kill those daimons and if I can't trust him behind your back than he will be trained by me until I do." She wasn't about to let the one person who had a brief realization of her past. She was still hoping he knew something about her.

"Good, he's getting out today and I told him that he would be taking it easy for the first couple of days but than he is all yours." Rosalinda smirked and nodded looking down at her breakfast and sighed as she ate it and nodded leaving her house. She walked to her motorcycle pissed off.

"I fucking hate this god damn outfit and I can't ride my motorcycle with my damn skirt." She cursed and walked to her hummer that was beautiful and smiled as she put her hand on the sleek red car that made her smile. She grabbed her keys from her ankle and got in. Smiling she put her car in drive and drove to Nick's house to pick him up for school and it was his first day back to school. She walked up to his door and knocked on the door and his mom had told her that Nick had already been picked up. She nodded in disappointment and drove to school as she sighed and walked into the school as she was being stared at again for how she looked but this time she looked like a real school girl with my black miniskirt and black stockings with my black heels. Her black shirt long sleeve, it looked like a full on Japanese school girl uniform. Her long red hair was up into an inside out ponytail. She was cute and she kicked her one leg up as she saw Nick and then gasped as she saw the cast.

Rosalinda ran up to Nick with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Ow, ow, ow, cast, cast, cast…"

Rosalinda stepped back crying as she looked at him. "I am so sorry from now on you will own a cell phone for when this happens and I have been worried sick about you."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "I promise Rose I will never do this to you again."

She smiled and wiped her tears and grabbed your hand squeezing it. "Come on, dollface, let's go to class."

He laughed at the pet name and they walked to class. "So, thanks for worrying about me, but I have a question for you."

She sat down across from Nick smiling as the teacher hadn't shown up yet. "Shoot."

He sighed and looked at her smiling. "Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

She smiled and tilted her head to look at him. "You're damn right I do."

He laughed at her and smiled as the teacher came in and Rose sat next to him in her desk as the teacher had given her a glare of death.

Nick stared at Rose smiling as she had accepted her offer for a date. He didn't expect her to, he actually expected her to laugh in his face, like Casey did. He smiled and started paying attention writing notes.

Rosalinda sighed getting into her car as she was texting Nick on the cell phone that she bought him at lunch. He was texting her a time and date for their date, Nick had to go to work before he could go on the date. She sighed and smiled as she had to start training Kyrian's new squire anyway.

She began driving home and as she got in the house she quickly ran upstairs and put on a fresh pair of sweatpants along with a sports bra. She smiled as her belly button ring was shining through sports bra and she put on a pair of tennis shoes. She ran back down the stairs and got out a water bottle for her and a water bottle for him. She had just started putting her hair into a braid that fell to the middle of her back as she heard the door open and the squire walked in. She closed her eyes sighing and praying to the gods that he wasn't some spoiled rich kid.

"Shit, sorry Kyrian I knocked something over when I entered the house I was awed by how it looked." Rosalinda stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the knife she was setting in place on her body. 'No, no it can't be anyone but him.' Rosalinda practically screamed in her head as she ran to the door and sure enough there was Nick standing there nervously laughing over the coat rack hanging there. He stopped laughing the moment he saw her. "Rosalinda? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing. I live here, what are you doing here?" She just stared dumbfounded at his presence here and she was praying it wasn't because he worked for Kyrian.

"I work here, that's cool that you live here, how'd you get to know Kyrian? You guys relatives, or something? This is great I get to come to work and see my girlfriend." He just kept on rambling as she stared at him trying not to let her eyes mist up at the fact that she couldn't date him now. Not as long as he was human and working for Kyrian. He waved his hand in front of Rose's face. "Rose, sweetheart, you alive in there?"

She shook her head and stared at Nick, "No, um Nick, I need to tell you something. We can't go out."

He looked at me and stared gaping at her afraid this was going to happened but not two hours before he picked her up technically. "What, why not?"

She sighed and looked out the window next to the door. "I can't date you because you work for my guardian. As long as you work for Kyrian we can't be together."

He sighed and grabbed her hand smiling and hugged her. "I understand Rose, I will be understanding of this." He pulled back quickly and stared at her. "Wait, we can still be friends right?"

Rosalinda began and burst out laughing, "Of course, knucklehead, if I didn't have my daily dose of Nick I might die in work."

He smiled and nudged her playfully on the shoulder and as she led him to the kitchen. "So what am I doing today?"

She looked at him peering through her hair, knowing this was a bad idea as her training would only feed the Malachai that was not awake in his body yet but she could not let Kyrian die. Deciding that training would be the better option she said, "We're going to train you to fight the Daimons and how to kick anything's ass that gets in front of Kyrian. That is your job from now on, along with running errands for him in the day time."

He stared at her as if she had just broken his ribs. "Excuse me?"

She smirked and nodded tossing him a pair of work out pants and a water bottle. I'll be in the training room, if you're not there in fifteen minutes I will come find you and you will not be a happy camper."

He nodded and went to an empty room and changed into his workout pants and grabbed the water bottle as he walked into what he assumed was the workout room where he saw Rose doing a dancing type work out. She had ten dummies around her all with ink blots on their chests. She was on her hand doing a spin where she kicked to knives out of her boots and into the chest of two of the dummies and she flipped onto her back and behind another one and stabbed it in the chest as she tossed another knife at the one in front of her as she flipped back into the middle as she grabbed the chopsticks out of her hair and tossed them at two more and she ran up to the last two and stabbed them as she finished by landing in a pose where she had one leg crouched into a crouched position and her other leg out as she was smiling and panting hard from the work out. Nick couldn't help but clap at how wonderful as it was a slow clap.

Rosalinda turned around so fast that she growled low in her throat she stood and grabbed a knife out of her back pocked and was about to throw it when she saw Nick she sighed and threw the knife down stepping out of some of the jelly that was around the dummy and smiled as she put her hands on her hips cocking her hip to the side as it made Nick winced from the pain it cause his groin. "Are you ready for the lesson?"

He nodded smiling as she grabbed his hand and started teaching him how to hold the dagger and smiled as she showed him the correct technique to throw a dagger. She showed Nick the proper to way to kick a daimon in the chest. He nodded as that training went on for about an hour before she decided to call it quits. He quickly changed as Rose went to her room and changed into a leather skirt a leather halter top with a leather belt and unbraided her hair.

She went downstairs after she changed and gave Nick a final tour of the house and smiled as she handed him a list of things he needed to buy for Kyrian and a list of the websites he needs and then he gave Nick a list of phone numbers to call. He nodded and went to the computer for himself and she went downstairs and grabbed a tin of Oreos and smiled sitting down on the couch of the living and watched the movie 300. She had some theories on who she was but she wasn't sure, but she was gaining memories back, slowly by being with and Nick and Kyrian, eventually she'll have all her memories back, she just isn't sure if she wants them all back.

**The end woot 1,844 this time guys I gain two hundred words a chapter it seems lol. Ok, so I don't know how many of you are caught up with the series but I am currently reading Styxx, and I FUCKING HATE Ryssa. Like I used to like I thought she was the sweet heroin, but after reading Styxx's story but I can't help it. SHE IS A BITCH and now I feel pity for Styxx.**

**The characters I own in this chapter are****:**

**Rosalinda**


	5. Chapter 4 Flashbacks

Chapter 4: Flashbacks

Rosalinda was walking down Main Street cursing the day Kyrian had to bring Nick in as his squire. She said as she looked up at the sky. She shook her head and sighed walking past the bar/strip club Nick's mom worked at and unable to handle the injustice of a perfectly good woman working there. She walked over to the Sanctuary bar on Ursuline and smiled up at Dev. "Hey look a runaway squire coming to visit the lowly sanctuary bar." Dev laughed teasing her.

"Come on now, you and I both know I spend a ton of time here and that I am no squire Dev." He laughed and nodded as he passed me on in. Rosalinda nodded at him and walked in as she walked up to the bar where a dark-hunter by the name of Abertio was cleaning up the bar. She smiled and leaned on the counter. "Hey sexy, first where is your sister, second can I speak to Mama Lo?"

He nodded and pointed towards the back. She nodded at him and started walking back to Mama Lo's office where she ran into Alyia, another Dark-Hunter, the only Dark-Hunter who could be around her brother and not drain each other's energy. "Hey girl, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out patrolling, also have you seen Mama Lo, I need to speak to her about my friend's mom."

Aly laughed and smiled kissing the top of her head, "Hunny, I have known you for how many years. I know you're talking about that young gentlemen friend you have's mother but I need you to know to not try and hide things from me." She wrinkled her nose at her and smiled. "When you're as old as me, you know when it's being done."

Rosalinda nodded and laughed as she looked at the sister of the Dark-Hunter siblings. No one really knew their age, they all assumed they were younger than the first Dark-Hunters, but they very could be older than that. Rosalinda smiled as she grabbed Aly's Gloved hand and smiled as she nodded to her walking into Mama Lo's back room. Mama Lo looked up and gave her a soft smile as she folded her hands on her desk. "To what do I owe the honor Rosalinda?"

She smiled and sat down across from Nicolette Peltier. "I have a dear friend of mine. His mom is a sweetheart, she does not deserve to be working where she does. She works at a strip club. The only reason she works there is because she can't afford to feed her son, if she doesn't." Rosalinda said staring at Nicolette, hoping and praying that she understood and let Cherise work here.

"Well, we can't have perfectly decent women working degrading jobs, let's move her to work here." She smiled as Rosalinda jumped excited.

"Oh thank you Mama Lo, let me go tell her son the good news." Rosalinda practically screamed in happiness as she ran out the door as she came face to face with someone holding a box and it was coming straight toward her, she did a quick duck and jump that she had never known she could do. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply as if felt like something hit her in the gut as she gasped for air holding on to the hall of the hallway. When Rosalinda looked up she wasn't in Sanctuary, she was in a house made out of stone, and she looked the age of 5.

_Rosalinda ran to her father and smiled as she had done the same duck and jump move she did in Sanctuary running towards this man she knew as her father, he had long blonde hair that had braids on each side of his head. She jumped up and hugged him smiling. "DADDY! YOUR HOME!"_

_ He laughed and picked up the little five year old Rosalinda as he smiled with a dark glint in his eyes as if he was worried about something. She smiled and touched his cheek as her mother walked in, "Julian, are you sure you want her to go live with Kyrian for a couple months?"_

_ "Pennelope, of course I do I trust him with my life on the battlefield, I will trust him with my daughter as well." She sighed and nodded as he handed her a case of clothes for Rose as he picked her up and put her into a carriage as she rode with her father over to Uncle Kyrian's villa._

She jumped out of what she assumed was a flashback as she gasped for air. The second she could breathe she ran towards home. She was still running when she made it home. She looked at Nick real quick and told him the news about his mother and her job. He smiled and nodded going off to tell her as she ran up the stairs and panted heavily. "KYRIAN! WAKE UP!"

He cursed and woke up putting a knife in his hand instantly as she looked at him. He lowered the knife sighing in relief and then looked at her as she was near tears. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she just went through hell, "What's going on Rose hunny?"

She bit back a sob as she cleared her throat, "Who is Julian?"

He looked at her dumbfounded that she even knew the name let alone had asked him about it. He sighed getting up, "He is…was a good friend of mine. I was led into battle with him multiple times. I was hard headed when it came to him but he still made me feel like I was worth rations." He laughed slight;y, "I miss him to this day. Why do you ask?"

She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes. "I think I am his daughter."

Kyrian couldn't have looked more dumbfounded had she asked her what was a better size tampon. Without saying a word he pulled her into a hug and hugged her tight. She gasped as that same pain hit her again as she laid in him gasping for air.

_Julian was at Kyrian's villa looking at Rosalinda while speaking to Kyrian, "I fear my wife is plotting my death, which I don't care about but I need you to watch my Rosalinda. I would die if anything happened to her, I love her dearly."_

_ Kyrian nodded looking at the little redheaded girl with red eyes and smiled, "Of course, I will watch her. Julian I give you my word that as long as I live I will always protect this woman."_

_ He smiled and gave him a tight hug. Julian leaned down tears in his eyes as he held Rosalinda tight in his arms as she smiled saying bye, not realizing that this would be that last time she ever sees her father. Julian nodded to Kyrian and he left as Kyrian gave her a hug. "Come now, sprite, what do you want to do."_

She came out of the flashback staring at Kyrian and then looked at the room around as she stared at Kyrian, "You raised me?" He bit back a curse before he smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes sprite, I did." She smiled in happiness as she hugged him and left.

A few weeks later Rosalinda was at the bar Sanctuary watching Nick's mom work as she smiled. Nick walked up to her and smiled sitting down across from her. She turned to look at him and suddenly wished she hadn't. Ever since she found out she could not be Nick's lover it's been harder and harder for her to be around him. She loved him dearly. She bit her lip and then looked back at his mother. "I wanted to say thank you Rosalinda, I appreciate everything you do for me."

"Nick, it's what friends are for." She cringed inwardly at the idea of calling Nick her friend.

"So what do you want to do about us?" Nick blurted out as his face turned red.

She turned to him gasping as she closed her eyes as a tear escapes her cheek. "Well, isn't it obvious, we can't be together?"

She turned away from him long enough to see a blonde man who looked extremely familiar to her followed by a girl. They looked like they were in love. She concentrated hard enough on the male to see that he had a bow and arrow necklace around his neck. She gasped as the usual pain that comes from her getting flashback came to her as she held on to the table for support as she closd her eyes.

_The blonde man from Sanctuary appeared in front of her and held out his hand for her. "You must be my niece, your beautiful, isn't she Psyche?" The woman from the bar nodded smiling at her as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and she looked to be about age 10._

_ She smiled and hugged him laughing, "Oh, uncle Eros, I love you. How is Grandma?"_

_ He smiled and kissed the top of her head letting her down. "She is doing well my little flower, she misses you. Do you want to pray to her at her temple?" She nodded smiling as Eros, Psyche and Rosalinda walked to the temple of Aphrodite where Rose got on her knees and started praying to her as Aphrodite appeared._

_ Rosalinda looked up and gave her a hug smiling. "Oh grandma."_

_ Aphrodite smiled and looked at Eros and Psyche who nodded. She smiled and giggled as she looked down. " Grandma I have to go because Uncle Kyrian will be worried about me if I don't hurry back. Next, time though I am all yours grandma."_

She came out of the flashback wide eyed as she stared at the couple heading up to he poker room. Rosalinda without a second thought ran upstairs to the poker room and stopped the couple staring at them. The blonde male turned wide-eyed and smiled as he hugged her. "Oh Rosalinda we were so worried, next time your grandmother decides to a mind wipe for you tell her we don't approve."

She smiled and hugged him smiling as Psyche just stood off to the side. "Rosalinda I need to speak to you."

She glanced at her uncle and then nodded going over to her aunt who stared down at her with a kind expression smiling. "I am the goddess of soul mates. I know you have met your soul mate. Have you felt extremely close to anyone recently Rosalinda?" Rosalinda looked down at the man who leaves her heart fluttering and her stomach cramping with need to be near him. She quickly shook her head no.

She sighed and nodded as they continued up the stairs to the poker room telling her that they would catch up more later. Rosalinda nodded and ran down to whom she assumed was her soul mate, that she couldn't be with. Smiling she sat down and stared at him and giggled. "What was that about?"

"Apparently, those two are my uncle and aunt."

He laughed at the though and nodded as he kissed the top of her head. "So now you know your uncle, aunt, father, mother, siblings, and grandparents correct?"

She smiled and nodded, "Now I just have to learn everything else, like why I'm so good at fighting and why I am immortal, and why I keep losing my memories."

They both nodded as Nick grabbed her hand. "I'll help you anyway I can my beautiful Rose, you're the best friend I have ever had, and you are certainly amazing."

She nodded as she looked up. She had this knot in her stomach that her life was going to fall apart within the next couple years that she won't know anything at all about who she is or who she was. She squeezed Nick's hand and smiled softly. "Thank you."

***************************************THE END***************************************

**Thanks guys, I love you guys so much for liking my story 2,004 words. Oh god this was crazy. But so much happened this chapter and next chapter we are going to start the actual dark-hunter series. Finished Styxx in a week. OH GOD I LOVE STYXX, I hate Ryssa, and Acheron is no longer the saint I thought he was. Urian rocks, and Tory got even better in my eyes. Anyway this is my chapter, guys please review and tell me what you though ok?**

**CHARACTERS I OWN IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Rosalinda**

**Alyia**

**Abertio**


	6. Chapter 5 Family

Chapter 5: Family

Rosalinda smiled as she was sitting next to Nick laughing out loud as we had tried out a new bar other than Sanctuary. We loved Sanctuary but we wanted to try out other places as while. She leaned her head back as Kyrian was in the crowd looking around like something was going to jump out and kill us. Nick and she laughed again looking at Kyrian as he stared at us with a glare. Geez, if looks could kill…

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the bar as Rose sighed shaking her head smiling. There was a loud bang suddenly in the bar like a bar table tipping over. Rose went on full hunter alert standing at attention as she grabbed her boot and looked at Nick who shook his head like he was telling her it would be ok. She sighed and nodded dropping her knife as she stood up cautiously and slowly started walking toward what was going on. She peered around the big group of people and gasped falling back into the crowd her hands covering her mouth. She began to walk forward as she reached one of her hands out towards the man in the fight with blonde hair and braids. Someone pulled her back and away from the crowd as she was about to smack the man daring trying to pull her away from her father as she turned around she saw it was Nick.

Nick sighed as he pulled her against him in a fierce hug holding her tightly around her waist laying his head on top of hers. "Rose, maybe it is him, but what if it's not, then you have trouble coming. You can't afford to have trouble."

She nodded as she burst into tears against his chest. Nick closed his eyes trying not to act surprised, very rarely did Rose cry, he could count on both hands the number of times she's cried in front of him since he met her. And do to the fact that they have known each other for six years now that was saying a lot. After, she was done crying she wiped her tears and shook her head. "Ok, now that my female cry session is over…" She looked over the bar where Tabitha was waiting for her. She shook her head laughing. "…I better get going, and you mister have errands to run, don't forget to talk to Bubba about my daggers."

He smiled and left nodding towards Tabitha as he left. Rose walked up to her as she had her hands on her hips. "Damnit Rose, when are you to going to go out. I swear to god, you're just as bad as Grace. I mean honestly, my sister goes through the trouble of summoning a cursed Greek love slave to be with her and she declines. I mean, if I got to summon Julian of Macedonia, I would do him every which way. But, you have Nick who is fucking sexy even in those Hawaiian shirts. But come on now, I know you love him…"

Rose put her hand over Tabitha's mouth as the first initial shock of what happened went through her. Julian of Macedonia, my father, he's here. "What did you say about my sister, she summoned a Greek love slave, and whose name is Julian?" She nodded, confused on how that was the only thing out of the conversation she had gotten. "I think, it's time to tell my sister, I'm back in town."

Tabitha pulled her mouth away from her hand and glared at her. "And, where exactly does Gracie think you are?"

Rose put her hand to the back of her head laughing nervously, "Um…. Greece."

Tabitha patted her shoulder and shook her head. "Man, I do not envy you in the least."

Rose shook her head and nodded as she looked at the door where the man and a woman left and she looked at Tabitha. "Let's go, they won't like it if we wait any longer. Besides, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can start hunting." Tabitha nodded and smiled as they both walked over to Rose's motorcycle. Rosalinda laughed staring at it as she shook her head. She had sold her car against Kyrian's will the second she graduated high school, now she's in college where she doesn't have a dress code, and she can wear leather pants or a tight leather miniskirt with a black corset and a leather jacket every day.

Rose looked down at her outfit and then at Tabitha. "Maybe I should change?"

Tabitha nodded as they got on her motorcycle and zoomed off towards Kyrian's.

Three hours later Rosalinda was at Grace's house as she stared down at the beautiful black sundress that made her red hair stand out as she dress was a corset top and the bottom flowed out from her hips as she looked down wearing a pair of black heels she closed her eyes and walked up to the front door and knocked closing my eyes. When the door opened I saw a man, not Grace. I closed my eyes trying extremely hard not to look up but I cocked my head up and stared at him as tears flowed down my cheeks. "D-dad?"

He looked confused and then shook his head as he sighed. "Look, girl you got the wrong house. Any daughter of mine died a long time ago." He began to shut the door and she put her foot in the door and as she jumped up grabbing the top of the bed and smirks as she kicked her body over top of him getting through the door as she ran towards her bedroom at the top of the stairs, which was right next to Grace's and slammed the door shut.

Rose leaned against the door terrified of what might happen. She heard horror stories of what her father was like in Greece, and she was hoping that he wasn't still like that. She heard Grace come out of her room. "Julian, who was it?"

"Someone who ran into your sister's room. She had red hair that went down to her waist and she jumped on the door and kicked her body over me."

Grace started to burst out laughing as she opened Rosalinda's door and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Damnit girl, I have missed you so fucking much."

Rose smiled and hugged Grace smiling as she closed her eyes and stared at the man, who according to Tabitha, is my father. "Who is that?"

Grace smiled and pat her sister's head. "This, is my adopted sister, Rosalinda."

Rose Curtsied extremely aware of what was going on. "Please to meet you Julian of Macedonia. Son of Aphrodite and one of the best Macedonian generals, best friend to Kyrian of Thrace, and my personal favorite, the father of the second best general of Macedonia, only second to her father."

He shook his head as he stared at her gaping his mouth as she looked at him she stood up. "Who are you?"

She smirked and put her hands on her hips and cocked her hip to the side like she knew everything, "I am Rosalinda Marie Alexander of Macedonia…" she stared at him with her eyes full of love and smiled, "… Your daughter."

He shook his head in denial as he walked up to his room and grabbed a sword from Grace's room and he held it out to me. "If you really are my daughter, pick up this sword." Grace screamed in denial as Rose held her hand out closing her eyes hoping it worked. She grabbed the hilt and smiled. He looked at her gaping his mouth wide. "You really are my daughter."

She smiled and nodded giving him a hug as the front door burst open. "Damnit, rose there are thirty downstairs, do you mind?"

She nodded blushing as she looked at Julian, "We need to talk, we will after this." She turned to Grace, "I have to tell you of my true whereabouts for the past six years as well, but right now I must go." She ran past Julian still holding the sword she turned around and smiled at them as she saluted them saying goodbye as she did a backflip off the steps and appeared on the front door. "Well this is fun."

Tabitha snarled and pulled Rose out of the house as they stood back to back. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about mess. They clean up after themselves." Rose laughed at that and lunged at the nearest stabbing her sword on the inkblot and smiled as she threw the corpse into the other one before they both turned to dust. Tabitha and Rose quickly took care of the daimons as they leaned back to back laughing. "Damn Rose, that was the best fight I have ever fought. I forgot how awesome you are to fight with."

She patted Tabitha on the back. "Hey at least this time, it was a better fight, normally its one on one. Which is no fun right?"

She laughed and nodded as she had told Rosalinda she had to go back to her house and let her dog out because she knew Amanda would have done it earlier but it needed to be done again. She laughed and shook her head as she walked back up the steps and handed Julian the sword back and smiled. "Thanks, dad, I appreciate it."

He smiled and took the sword smiling as he looked at her. "That was quite impressive. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Kyrian taught me how to do that. I guess the Romans taught me a little while I was being held captive by them when they killed Kyrian. Zarek of Moesia is a really good friend of mine."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug smiling as he kissed her head. She turned her head over to Grace, who looked like she was about to kill her. "Where have you been the past six years."

She shrugged. "Here."

She practically screamed at the top of her lungs. "You lied to me?!"

She looked away. "Sorry sis, but I had to live with the man I lived with or I wouldn't have remembered who I am or anything about me. Grace I had to know who I was."

She sighed and shook her head. "I guess you are 21 now, you can do whatever you want, just be careful ok? I still love you so very much and I would die if I lost you and our parents."

She smiled and hugged her sister nodding. "Of course sis, you're the best thing I could ever ask for, you treat me with the best respect."

Rose turned back to Julian hoping he would accept her as his daughter. She bit her lip as she looked away. "Damnit, Rose if you don't get over here I will get over there and that is something you don't want."

Rose laughed smiling and hugged him slowly as she closed her eyes. "I love you both so much." She laughed and stepped back. "Now have fun you two. I have a squire to train, daimons to kill, and a dark-hunter to make sure gets home on time." She walked towards her motorcycle, thanking the gods that Tabitha was smart enough to leave it for her. She shrugged not caring that she was on a dress and revved up the engine and tore off towards Kyrian's house. I looked at the garage and noticed that Kyrian's car wasn't around. "Hmm, must still be out, I hope he gets back soon, it's almost dawn."

She walked into the house to see Nick sitting at the window staring out it. Rose sighed staring at it as her heart broke into a thousand pieces again at the sight of him. Six years later and she still loved him. She shook her head thinking how ridiculous she sounded. She knew she couldn't have him. Even if she could she couldn't have him now. It's obvious he got over her. He slept with enough girls to prove that he did. She coughed suddenly to get his attention.

Nick turned around expecting Kyrian. What he wasn't expecting was to see Rosalinda standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing a dress and heels her hair down and wavy as always and her staring at him with a longing, he's never seen before. Did she still love him? His heart leaped at the thought. He smacked himself at the thought. Unable to handle it anymore. He couldn't stand here and love someone anymore and not hold her, touch her, think about her. He walked up to her and pulled her against his arms as she looked at him blushing deeply. He walked her to a walk and pushed her into it as he leaned his head down. He kept thinking about how good she tasted back in high school. He wondered if she still tasted the same. Suddenly the phone ringed and he cursed himself pushing himself away from her. "Perfect timing." He cursed and he went to answer the phone.

**************************************The End****************************************

**Damn, 2,224. Do you guys want me to stop adding more? Or continue? Anyway the beautiful Sherrilyn made tthis series I didn't however I do own some of the characters. Oh and I know you met Abertio and Alyia last time. They both have lovers. But I am not to them yet**

**Characters I own.**

**Rosalinda.**


	7. Chapter 6 Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

Nick sighed pushing away from rose as he went to answer the phone. He answered the phone and sighed as Rose heard a girl yelling at him on the other side of the phone. "Look, Cass, I am so sorry I will be there soon I was running late. I am still at work." The girls yelled again. "Yes, Cass, I love you a lot and I will be there soon." She screamed again. "Ok, ok, fifteen minutes, or no sex tonight." She screamed again. "Ok, by baby, I love you."

Rose stared at him crossing her arms digging her nails into her arms. She rolled her eyes and walked away. She grabbed her phone and called Tabitha. After the second ring she picked up. "Hey sexy what's going on?"

"It's that bastard Nick, he pushes me against the wall, is two seconds away from making out with me, and then he goes and tells Casey that he loves her. He's headed over there now. What do I do?" Rose said trying not to cry.

Tabitha smiled. "Come on; let's go to Sanctuary that always makes you feel better." She smiled and pulled her tight black dress as she threw it on the bed.

"No, because Nick goes there. Let's go to a club."

Tabitha smiled and laughed. "Ok, sweetheart."

Rose smiled and hung up the phone. She looked at her bed and smiled as she got on her knees to dig through her shoes as she grabbed her back combat boots and a pair of thigh high black heel boot. And a pair of black fishnet stockings. She went to her jewelry box and grabbed a black leather chocker and a black pair of earrings that came down to her shoulders. She smiled as she put on the outfit her long red hair hanging down her back as she was wearing a skin tight strapless black dress that went down to the middle of her thighs as she looked at her full length mirror and stared at the boots on the floor looking back and forth between the two trying to decide which one to choose. She picked up her combat boots and smiled deciding on the ones that made her look more Goth. She picked up her fishnet stockings and put those on as she put on her combat boots. She grabbed her jewelry and put it on smiling as she looked side to side as she smiled.

She ran down the stairs just as Tabitha was pulling up in her motorcycle. Rosalinda walked up to her motorcycle and slung one leg over the bike and smiled putting on her helmet. Tabitha smiled and rode off to a bar in town, it was one close to Sanctuary, but far enough away that Nick wouldn't notice us.

Rosalinda swung off the bike and smiled as she shook her head out of the helmet and smiled as Tabitha did the same thing. Rosalinda walked over to the door with Tabitha in hand and smiled as we walked into the bar and right up to the bar. "I need a drink, make it strong."

The bartender turned around and nearly dropped the cup as he recognized her.

Caleb sighed staring at the door sighing because he had been working at this bar for three years now because he can't leave until Nick comes into his powers. He had turned around to put a cup away as he sighed again. He turned around to take the order of the girl who just walked in and he almost dropped what he was doing. It was Rosalinda. He hadn't seen her since they graduated. He had loved her since the day she transferred. He smiled and turned on a charming face and smiled leaning on the counter. "Rosalinda it had been so long. It's me Caleb."

Rosalinda smirked and smiled. "Caleb, I know it is you. I am not an idiot. I haven't seen you since high school. I missed you."

He smirked and looked at her. "Any drink you two order tonight is on the house sweetheart."

Rosalinda nodded as Tabitha whispered in her ear. Caleb smiled watching the two girls. He watched as Tabitha got up and left as Rosalinda laughed and sighed shaking her head. She turned to look at Caleb. "My friend had to bail and I don't have a ride home. Would you mind too much to give me one?"

"Sure, not a problem, so what are you drinking tonight, sweetheart?"

"How about a moonshine mixed with a cherry vodka."

"I forgot. You like the hard shit."

"You know it babe." Caleb started pouring her a drink as she turned around and looked at the club sighing she wanted to dance but no one on the dance floor looked intriguing enough for her to dance with. She closed her eyes and conjured an image of Nick and then mentally slapped herself. '_Stupid bitch, he's in love with Casey. He even said so on the phone right in front of you which means he loves her and not you.' _She sighed and closed her eyes as her heart shattered again she turned to Caleb. "Give me the strongest shit you have."

He grinned and nodded as Rose downed the vodka and moonshine. Caleb kept handing her drinks explaining what they are as she went. By the end of the night she was spilling her guts to Caleb because she was so drunk. "I mean honestly, how can I be in love with that asshole when he loves someone else? Ugh, I don't know I am so confused. I mean honestly, you'd think being the granddaughter of the Greek goddess of love and beauty I would manage to gain some knowledge in the world of love, but no, I end up confused as fuck doomed to live an eternity alone, because those stupid god damn fate decided that hey let's put a prophecy on her to save the world, let's make her the one who should save the Malachi, and be the one to birth the twins to save the world."

She sighed again as she took another drink as Caleb just gawked at her. "What are you?"

Rosalinda looked up at Caleb confused as she tilted her head to the side and she got to see his full demon form and she gasped. "What are you?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head frustrated. "I am the one who is supposed to guard the new Malachi until he comes into his powers. You have no idea how hard that is when he refuses to take the necessary steps it takes to grow into them. Also, some bitch decided to bind his powers, which of course for me, makes it fucking difficult to make him grow into them. Now I say again, because if you are a threat to the Malachi I have to take you out, which by the way would suck because I have had a crush on you since high school."

Rosalinda shook her head as she closed her eyes. "I have no intentions toward the Malachi, except to breed his children. The first indignation I know that I will have met my Malachi is I will get pregnant with twins. Until then I have no idea. Ugh, I even slept with Adarian. By the way that was gross." Rosalinda looked at him smiling. "Wait, did you say you have had a crush on me since high school?"

He nodded and smiled as the bartender that was supposed to relieve him came in and Caleb smiled as he was free to go home. He took Rosalinda's hand and smiled pulling her toward his car and smiled. He let her get in and then he got in and started driving as Rosalinda gave him directions to her house. "Rosalinda give me your phone." She did as told as he smiled and entered his number into her phone. "Now, when you wanna hang out or just need to chat you can give me a call."

She smiled and nodded as she got out of the car and walked up the steps into the house. She took her shoes off at the door and hung her jacket up as she grabbed her shoes and walked towards her room. She closed her eyes exhausted. She looked at her cell phone and smiled. "Wow, it's already 2 am."

She opened the door to her room and stared at the scene before her. Nick was there with Casey underneath him. He was about to enter her as she looked from Nick to Casey and back again. "Sorry to intrude." She turned away from the scene slammed the door shut and ran to a spare bedroom trying extremely hard not to cry at the thought. She finally made it to the spare bedroom. She opened the door, walked in, slammed it shut, ran to the bed, and began to cry. She cried hard. She didn't cry often everyone knew it, but the sight of seeing Nick with Casey on HER bed was enough to drive over the brink. "Stupid bastard, I love you, damnit, you're an idiot Rose, you knew he didn't love her, you knew it." She cried for who knows how long before she finally cried herself to sleep.

Nick looked at Casey who was now glaring at him. He got up and sighed as he tossed Casey her clothes. "Look, I need you to leave." He sighed staring at the door Rosalinda had slammed shut. He didn't tell Casey this but the reason he wanted to have sex in Rose's room is so that he could have her sent with him while he was fucking this girl that he didn't love, that he just liked.

Casey got up and smacked him across the face telling him that she is breaking up with him. He didn't hear a word she said as he kept reliving the moment he just went through the hurt and anguish in Rosalinda's eyes. Everything that went down, she won't admit it but he saw how she looked like she was going to cry just looking at him.

He got up as soon as Casey left and walked to a spare bedroom. He looked room to room, trying to find Rosalinda. He sighed getting frustrated as he had one more room to check. He opened it getting ready to yell in frustration as he saw her. She was asleep on the bed. The pillow she was laying on had tear stains on it. '_Probably from her crying.' _He thought to himself as he stared at her, he wiped a tear from her face and smiled as he leaned down and inhaled her scent. He sighed and got up getting to his car and driving home. He tried real hard to stop himself from hurting her. That is why he started dating Casey, so he could get over his feelings for her. '_Well, you see how well that worked out for you huh'_ He mentally slapped himself trying to get rid of his inner guilt. He looked at the sky and shook his head. _'I love you Rosalinda so much.' _He smiled and nodded as he drove back to his apartment trying not to think about it.

Rosalinda woke up the events of the night before replaying in her mind multiple times. She decided to herself that if Nick could get over her. She could get over Nick. She grabbed her phone and called Caleb. He answered with a groggy huff. "Mmm… hello?"

"Caleb, it's me Rosalinda."

Caleb quickly sat up getting out of bed. "Oh Rose… What can I do for you?"

"Hey, do you wanna go out tonight. I am bored and have nothing to do."

"Ummm… Sure?"

"So it's a date?"

He smiled at the word and smirked. "Yes, Rose, it's a date. Tonight, six-thirty, I'll pick you up. Dress nice."

She smirked and nodded as she hung up the phone and Caleb put his phone in his lap. He looked at the wall where his bow and arrow were hanging on the wall. "This is the prefect opputunity. The Malachi are driven by emotions. If I can make Nick jealous to a point that he can't handle anything anymore. He should start growing into his powers."

Rosalinda sighed staring at her closet. She wanted to look sexy for Caleb, and she definitely wanted to make Nick jealous, but what should she wear. She stared at her closet and then smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to wear tonight on her date with Caleb. She smiled as she pulled out a box at the bottom of her closet. She smiled staring at the one thing she kept from Greece. She stood up and walked over to her dresser picking up her phone and called Tabitha asking her to meet her at the mall.

Six hours later Caleb was at the door of Kyrian's house. He was dressed in a suit and smiled as he stared at Nick's seething glare. Her guardian Kyrian seemed to know something was off about him but Caleb didn't seem to care. He patiently waiting for Rosalinda to come down the stairs. At about seven o'clock Rosalinda came down the stairs wearing what he thought was the most beautiful gown he has ever seen on another woman. He smiled and looked at the white dress that went down to her ankles, it was like a corset on top but it wasn't quite a corset, it was covered with white lace. She had on a pair of silver heels with diamonds studded into them and her hair was done up into a bun with curls on each side of her face with longer nails than the last time he saw her. He smiled. _'She must have gotten all dolled up for me. That was sweet.'_ Rosalinda looked at Nick and he gave her a hot once over and then his eyes turned back into a jealous glower as she smirked as if winning some inner debate with herself. _'Wait, is she only going out with me to make me jealous? Well, I can't blame her. I am only going out with her to make him jealous. I guess it hurts, but she told you last night that they were possibly soul mates. It actually makes sense. Oh well, no sense in making a fuss about it.'_ He grabbed her hand and smiled as he took her out of the house and toward her car as she kissed Caleb right on the lips in the doorway. She kissed him right in front of Nick. She broke the kiss from Caleb and all hell broke loose.

****************************************The End**************************************

**I love leaving you guys with cliff hangers. I'm not going to tell you how the cliff hanger goes, but I promise you there is a fight in the next chapter. Any way I am so sorry this chapter is late it was a long Friday for me. But I managed to give you guys 2,467 words this time. YAY. Any way I finished the league book and am patiently waiting for the next to come in the mail but that is not the point. Sherrilyn Kenyon owns this book series not me.**

**Characters I own in this chapter**

**ROSALINDA**


	8. Chapter 7 Jealousy

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Caleb smiled as he was kissing Rose. _'Gods, she tastes so good, damnit I want a piece of her.'_ Caleb was too busy kissing Rose that he didn't realize someone had pulled him off her until he was face to face with Nick. He smirked as Nick was flushed with anger and staring at him like he wanted to kill him. "You jealous Nick, damn boy I would be to. She is beautiful, and she is such a great kisser." Caleb smirked as Nick punched him hard in the jaw.

"If you ever degrade her like that again, I will kill you and there is nothing, not even she can do to stop me." Nick growled in his ear and kneed him in the stomach as he stared at Rose snarling he walked back into Kyrian's house as Rosalinda ran over to Caleb leaning down over him.

"Caleb, are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice as she helped him stand up and he smiled pushing her hair behind her left ear smiling cupping her cheek. He nodded as he bent himself up to kiss her gently as she moaned into his mouth he pulled her closer to her crushing her to him as he closed his eyes. Rose broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest. "You can't be to hurt if you're doing stuff like that, however if you are going to act like that every time you get punched, I might have to get you punched more often."

He laughed and nodded getting up and shook his head. "I love you Rose."

She smiled and nodded as she put her hand in his as they walked to his car and got in. She smiled and leaned back in the car as he smiled looking at her. "So what is the plan tonight?"

"You'll have to see." He revved up his engine and drove off.

Time flew by for Nick. He had started the night pacing his room, thinking about Rose and what she and Caleb were going to do tonight, which only made him angrier. After he had been pacing he went over to the training room and punched at the dummy cursing Caleb's head. He had just gotten enough anger out of his system that he could actually make conversation with Kyrian. He had started to look for him as he looked out at the courtyard and smiled as Nick walked over to Kyrian next to the statue of his wife. "Hey dude, I thought you would be out hunting."

"Hey, I thought you would be punching a dummy till she returned." Kyrian laughed and turned to face Nick as he had a glove in hand. "You wanna play while we wait for them?"

Nick nodded and smiled as he grabbed one of the gloves from Kyrian. He smiled as he ran from the edge of the courtyard smiling. Nick knew that Kyrian knew about how he loved Rose and about how much the idea of her going out with another guy pissed him off to no end. However, Nick had no right to complain; he had been sleeping around and dating other girls for almost his entire life after Rose. He caught the ball as Kyrian threw it and he tossed it back to Kyrian. His mind went back to Rose and how gorgeous she made herself look for Caleb. He sighed and continued to throw the ball back and forth between himself and Kyrian. Of course, she would never make herself look that cute for him because he wasn't her boyfriend. His heart shattered again at the thought as he tossed the ball again. He kept going over everything that happened in high school between him and Rose. The more he thought about it the more angry he got. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be with her. He loved her and she dare go out with Caleb. He kept throwing the ball and he threw it harder this time as he closed his eyes. It was him who helped Rose regain her memories. It was him who helped her through all the hard times. It was him who held her when she cried. It was always him. And Caleb thinks he can walk in and destroy everything Rose and Nick had. Not if he had his way. Nick looked at Kyrian and walked up to him. I am going after him.

Kyrian sighed as he stared at Nick. He had so much potential. He had begun to love Nick like he was his own son. He knew that Rose and Nick loved each other but Acheron had told him not to say anything and so he didn't say anything. The more he thought about them, the harder it was to stay out of it. He grabbed Nick by the shoulder and made him walk with Kyrian down to his room. "Listen Nick, if you care for her in any way. You will let her make her own decisions. I mean I don't even know this Caleb guy and I let her go on this date. Granted, she is 21, but still, I let her go, WITHOUT any guff. It is hard I know, trust me, do you think I wanted her to go out on this date. No, I didn't. But I did because I care for her. Even though I know she is not my daughter, I let her go because she is like my daughter and I love her like a daughter. That's why I'm telling you this now Nick, if you go after her right now, you will ruin any friendship you hold dear with her. So please do me a favor, and let her be happy and make her own decisions. And if her decisions fall through the roof and she feels like a dumbass for making the wrong decision, you support her anyway. It will be hard and trust me I wish I had followed my advice at your age, but please I wish for you to follow it now. Because, I know you both are friends. Plus, it would make it extremely awkward, you working for me, if you two hated each other." Kyrian laughed out that last part.

Nick looked at Kyrian and then down at his own hands and sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Damnit Kyrian, your turning us into old ladies. I liked it better when we didn't talk about our feelings. I am going to talk to Ash where he can at least be a man about things." He laughed and clapped Kyrian on the back. "But seriously I appreciate it Kyrian." Nick smiled and walked off. He hadn't realized where he was going until he wound up Rose's door. He smiled and thought about it. "I'll just wait for her to get back so I can apologize to her." He walked into her room and smiled as he lay on her bed waiting for her to get back. Before he knew it he was asleep sighing as he had the scent of rose around him.

Rosalinda was walking to the door with Caleb holding her hand as he smiled and turned her around as he kissed her yet again. She smiled in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and lowered his hands to the middle of her back and smiled as he kissed her deeper. He slowly and reluctantly pulled back away from her and smiled as he stared into her eyes. "I will see you tomorrow Rose."

Rose shook her head and stared at him. "You can't sweetheart, unless you can do a flash like I can, you can't go to Dante's Inferno where I work. I am dancing tomorrow night for him. I asked him if we could host a dance party for him instead. Surprisingly, he though having a one night a week burlesque lounge for one night a week would make him money. Ironically, it did."

Caleb laughed and hugged her. "I may have to go just to see you have naked on stage baby." Rose shoved him laughing hard as she walked into her house and Caleb walked to his car. "That's right Rose, I keep forgetting you belong to him." He turned back to look at the door and got in his car sighing.

Rose leaned against the door sighing closing her eyes. She needed to fall in love with Caleb; her heart couldn't take being hurt by Nick any longer. She pushed herself away from the door and walked up the stairs trying not to make any noise as she was way past what Kyrian would call curfew. She quickly dashed to her room and opened the door shutting it as she quickly went to her bathroom in her room and changed into her pajamas which was a pink silk night dress that went down and barely covered her ass her breasts were showing a ton of cleavage as she walked back to her room and just stared at the sight on her bed. She bit her bottom lip to keep from shrieking as she walked over to her bed and looked at him as she nodded. "Yep he's asleep alright." She whispered to herself as she lay down in her bed, being extremely careful not to wake him and cuddled into him closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. _ 'Probably just instinct to do that, he has slept with so many girls.' _ She thought to herself as she tried to push that thought away as she went to sleep.

A few hours later Nick woke up and yawned as he had felt a sudden weight against him cuddling with him. He shook his head nervous for a second as he stared down and tried not to gasp in surprise as Rose was cuddling with him. He shook his head in denial thinking that he must be asleep, but the longer he lay there the longer he realized that she was not faking this sleep and that he wasn't dreaming. _'She really wants to sleep with me.'_ Unable to control himself he bent his head down and kissed her neck. She moaned softly in her sleep as she blushed deeply. He continued to kiss up and down her neck, moving to her jaw, and then to her ear, he finally ended up kissing her shoulder and shoulder blade.

Rosalinda woke up to a great sensation. She started to smile as the night before came crashing back into her memory. She jolted quickly out of bed and stared at Nick who was looking at her with lust and desire, but also underneath with love and compassion. "What do you think you are doing?!"

He looked frantically at her and sighed, "I had stayed her last night intending to apologize to you for my jealousy, and I must have fallen asleep waiting for you."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok, I can accept that, but why are you kissing my neck and body this morning?"

"I'm sorry." He looked away. "Rose I can't control myself when it comes to you. I don't know what it is about you but when it comes to me having to control myself, I just can't do it. I mean don't get me wrong if Caleb ever hurts you I will kill him so fast he will regret the day he was born, but still. Rose I love you and I hope you know that. I love you so much that I am going to override my jealousy and sit on the sidelines and hope and pray that Kyrian can get free from Artemis's curse. You know and the sad part is I want him to be free for an entirely selfish reason. So I can be with you. I mean of course if he gets free he'll be happy and after everything he has done for me, I want him happy, but I want him to get free so we can be together. You know it's not easy being around you all the time and never being able to touch you, feel you. Rose I love you more than I love anything, I would die if anything happened to you and the idea of you dating Caleb pisses me off to no end. I want you to know that. So I guess that's what I needed to say. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I want you to be happy and if you being with Caleb makes you happy, than I guess I will live with it. But all I want for you Rosalinda Maria Alexander is to be happy."

Rose just stared at him in shock as she tried to control her breathing. It was hard for her to do, but she managed to control her breathing long enough to say, "I love you to." She looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to her bathroom in order to save herself from the embarrassment of crying in front of him AGAIN. She slammed the door and locked it as she stared at herself in the mirror. She turned on her sink and splashed her face with water staring up at the mirror she shook her head. "Get it together Rose." She stood up and managed to gain enough composure to walk out of Nick's room and smile as she leaned against her wall to the bathroom. "So, where does that leave us?"

He shook his head shrugging as she stared at her. "I don't know, but I love you and I hope we can still be friends."

Rose bit back a sarcastic retort. "Of course we can still be friends, as long as you don't slug my boyfriend anymore." He laughed and nodded as he shook his head, saying he'll see her downstairs. She smiled and nodded as she went to her closet and put on a pair of black trip pants with purple threading on it crisscrossing its way up her leg. She grabbed her silver chains and hooked them onto her body and walked out to the kitchen pulling on her tank top. She grabbed her combat boots on the chair of the island in the kitchen and walked over to the dining room table. She stared at Nick and smiled, "So any big errands you have to run for the big guy today?"

He laughed at her phrasing of the words and shook his head. "Nah, Kyrian says I'm too good at my job and need a night off however if he needs me, I am still on call. Which really isn't a day off but you know he's a little crazy sometimes."

Rose laughed and smiled. "You'd be crazy to if you lived for almost 3,000 years."

He looked at her and smiled, "You lived for almost just as long and you're not crazy."

She smiled and looked at him. "True, but I have no recollection of it."

He shook his head and smiled as he hugged her and left her smiling. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He started towards his car as he got on and smiled.

Rosalinda was staring around at the house, she peeked into Kyrian's room to make sure he was sleeping and she stared down the hall at Rosa and smiled as she closed her eyes and flashed herself to Alaska. She looked around at the darkness outside and looked down flashing herself on a warm coat and a pair of jeans and mittens with a knit hat as she looked at the sky and cocked her hip to the side. "Thank you grandma for the powers…" She laughed and looked out the window as Zarek was driving back on his snowmobile and Rose thought that she should surprise him she hid behind a desk of his and smiled. He slowly entered the house as Rose jumped up from behind the desk and smiled staring at him. He turned around quickly throwing a dagger at her and she caught it smiling. "Come on now Zarek, be nice."

He shook his head at her as he grabbed his knife from her and sat down. Rose sat next to her and smiled as she looked at him. "It's been a long time Zarek, I miss you, you know."

He shrugged. "Talk to that bitch, she wants me here, and I didn't see Acheron fighting for my safety." She reached out and hugged him as tears started to flow down her cheeks. He held her and smiled as he wiped her tears. "Rose, I told you, you can't cry here, your tears will freeze." She looked away and nodded. He sighed and held her like he did back in Rome after she got bought when Kyrian died to be a slave for his father. "Rose, what's wrong. I know you don't come here very often and you very rarely come here and cry tell me what is going on."

She sighed as she debated on what to tell him. He knew that she was with Kyrian. He knew that she was in love with his squire. He knew just about everything that was going on in her life. He was easy to talk to. He was there for her when she needed. She started to spill her guts to Zarek about everything that was going on and how her life had turned out to be a total mess. He smiled and ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. "Rose, it seems to me that you love Nick, so why are you with Caleb. I know you want to get over Nick, but toying with someone's heart is not the way to go about it." He gave her a hug and smiled. "You go make this right for me ok?" She nodded and smiled as she stared at him.

"I will Zarek I will make this right with everyone. And next time you see me I won't be crying." He laughed at that and smiled as he picked her up into a tight hug. She smiled and looked at her watch. "Well Z, I love you but I got to get going, work doesn't wait for anyone." She smiled to herself and flashed out of Zarek's little cottage, and into Dante's Inferno. Dante walked over to her angry and she rubbed her head laughing slightly. "I know I know I am late."

"Yes you are late now get your ass to the backstage and get ready you're on in thirty."

"Yes sir." Rosalinda laughed and walked backstage and began getting ready.

**3,126 words, OH MY GOD. YAY, anyway. So nanowrimo is coming up soon and I want to know what you guys think of me writing a fanfiction for it. I want your opinions. Honestly I love you guys and would love for your opinions. I haven't gotten any comments lately. Which is fine to me that means that nothing is wrong. So I just want you guy to know that I love what you guys do for me and thank you so much. Oh and one more thing. I have a wix for all my characters up on my website if you guys want to take a look at that so you know a little more about them go ahead.**

**Characters I own in this chapter:**

**Rosalinda**


	9. Chapter 8 Missing

Chapter 8: Missing

Rosalinda sighed sitting in her room on her bed staring at her tarot cards. "Damnit, Selena I know you told me that these would be good for me, but I have no idea what I am looking for." She sighed and leaned back on her bed closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her life had been boring for the past three years. She went to college to get her degree in social work, she worked three jobs, and she was fucking single. "I blame Zarek for this shit. If he hadn't told me it was good to break up with Caleb three years ago, I would at least still have a boyfriend." She closed her eyes thinking back to the night she broke up with him.

_Caleb was sitting outside Dante's Inferno waiting for her. She breathed in deeply and walked over to her. "Caleb, we need to talk."_

_ He wrapped his arms around her and smiled looking at her. "Ok baby… shoot."_

_ She stepped out of Caleb's hold sighing. "We need to break up." He looked at her confused. "It's not fair to you for me to be dating you. I should not be dating if I am in love with someone else, which I am."_

_ He sighed and put his hands up shaking his head and laughed. "I should have known. After all, he is your soul mate. I hope we can be friends because I really do like and I would hate to never see you again."_

_ "Of course, god you're so much a like to him." Rose laughed and pooffed out._

Rose sighed and sat up folding her tarot deck away as she clearly wasn't going to understand what it was going to say to her today. She put it back in her nightstand drawer and lay back down on the bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on her door. Rosalinda looked at her clock on her bed. It was noon. Kyrian should be asleep and Nick would not be home. She quickly sat up and grabbed the stake from under her pillow and cautiously walked to her door as the banging on the door got louder. She quickly opened the door and held up the stick getting ready to stake the intruder. She was about to stab him until she realized it was Nick. She dropped her stake and shoved him and put her hands on her hips as she didn't realize she was wearing a mesh corset with a miniskirt that was black. "What the hell are you doing here? We don't have class until noon."

He held his hands up and looked at her. I was just wondering if you know why Kyrian didn't come home last night."

Rosalinda looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course he came home, you dumbass, he's in his room."

He gave her a droll stare. "Don't you think I would have seen that? Damnit Rose, I am his squire. You know the one you trained to take care of him. I think I know where his bed is and where to look to see if he is not there. I swear to you. He is not here!"

Rosalinda looked at him and gasped as she ran to his room to confirm and gasped falling back into the doorway about to fall when Nick caught her and she gasped tears forming in her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. "No, no, no, no, not again…"

Nick put his head on her shoulder as he swayed her back and forth trying to comfort her. She refused to cry, she would not do it. She had sworn to herself that she was not a cry baby and that she would not cry in front of Nick again. She loved him and she wanted him to think she was strong. "Ok, let's figure out what was going on."

As Rose was saying what she was saying Nick's phone started ringing. Nick answered. "Hello… Kyrian dude, where are you? I have Rose here she is worried sick about you…" He nodded his head as Kyrian relayed a message to him. "…You want the car and not the bike… Ok, ok, got it. Car not bike… clothes and female wear of some kind… yes, yes I will let Rose pick it out… well at least she's her size… I buy her clothes online all the time. You're orders not mine..." Nick laughed at that comment. "Oh trust me boss, if I wanted to see her naked, I would have done so by now… It's not my fault Kristina doesn't trust me… Yea, yea I'll call Tate, give me fifteen minutes."

He hung up the phone and looked at Rose. "So what would you prefer, the good news or the bad news?"

"I hate when you ask me things like that. Ok hit me with the good news." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, the good news is Kyrian's alive." He said smiling.

She looked at him and sighed, "And… the bad news. Which I know is bad considering how good your good news is."

"Well… He is locked up somewhere that we don't know we have to give Tate access to his phone chip so he knows where to track him to go pick his ass up. He is also handcuffed to a female who doesn't want to be any help to Kyrian at all and says that the bad picked up the wrong twin."

At the mention of the word twin she halted. "Did he mention the twin's name?"

He shook his head no. She quickly grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket and called Tabitha and she answered the phone. "Hello."

Rosalinda looked relieved for a second before she closed her eyes. "Could you get a hold of Mandy?"

Tabitha gasped. "You don't know. She was kidnapped last night when taking out terminator. I am fucking worried about her. Do you know where she is?"

She bit her bottom lip in indecision but decided that in the long run protecting Kyrian's secret is of more importance than Tabitha's worry. "No sweetheart, I haven't seen her. Nor do I know where she is. I will keep my eyes peeled however and let you know the moment I know something ok?"

She hung up her phone and then ran into her room and grabbed Amanda an outfit handing it to Nick. "Ok so this is what you need for Amanda and I will be right here worried sick over everything going on and I will also call Acheron."

He nodded and left sighing as Rosalinda sat on her bed and called Acheron. "Hello?"

"Acheron, it's me. Kyrian has been kidnapped is handcuffed to my best friend Tabitha's twin and we have no idea where he is."

Acheron appeared almost instantly in her room. "Are you fucking serious?"

She gave him a duh stare. "No I am lying to you. Of course I am fucking serious."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok well, we should wait for his return and then I will have to talk to him."

Rosalinda looked at Acheron worried. "Will he be ok?"

Acheron nodded as he walked towards the kitchen as Rose followed him. "You know you should let Simi out."

He sighed and let Simi off his arm as she looked around and then at Rose. "Akri-Rose. I missed you."

She practically squealed and hugged her as rose laughed. "Hey, Sim, we have to eat food first though."

She nodded as Rose walked up to the freezer grabbing her food for Simi and opened it giving it to her. "Now don't eat it all at once."

She nodded and ran off. Acheron laughed and looked at her. "Thanks Rose."

"Not a big deal. I love Simi."

Rose looked at Acheron worried. "Is he going to be ok?"

He nodded, "I think so sweetheart, I am not sure though."

Rose sighed and nodded staring out into the distance. "I can't lose him again. I just can't."

"I know Rose, I know."

Rose sat on her bed shaking with fear as someone knocked on her door. She got up to answer it as she stared at Nick. "Nick what are you doing here it's the middle of the night?"

He pulled her against her and sighed. "Damnit Rose, I can't do this anymore. I can't date other girls to make you jealous. I can't fuck other girls and close my eyes and see your face. I love you Rose and I can't live without you anymore. Acheron thinks that this could be Kyrian's lover. If that is true, and she can finally free him, I would no longer be in Kyrian's service and we would be able to go out. So my question to Rose is if this works out for the best and we can be together. Would you not only date me, but would you marry me?"

Rosalinda stared at him gaping and gasped and closed her eyes as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes." She looked at him and cried. "Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes, I will." She screamed and jumped up hugging him crying. "Damnit Nick, I love you."

He smiled and held her and kissed her softly. She smiled and grabbed his hand and led him into her room. "What are we doing?"

She turned around and started to unlace her corset. "I am going to show you just how happy you made me."

He smiled and took his shirt off as rose finished unlacing her corset and she smiled as now they were both topless. Her in her bra and him with no shirt, he grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed kissing her passionately and breathlessly as he played with her tongue sliding his hand on her bare stomach kissing down her jawline down to her neck down to the cloth of her bra down to her stomach and finally to her pants. He seemed to look up at her as if asking her for permission to continue. Rose nodded as he smiled and pulled her pants off smiling. He spread her legs and dipped his head into her thigh licking his way up to the part that he was seeking most. He gave her a teasing lick to see how she reacted. She shuddered blushing deeply as he took her into his mouth. He began to tongue and tease her the best he could and pleased her until she came into his mouth. He smiled and nipped at her thigh as he stood up and removed his pants and position himself just before he went in. "Are you sure you want to do this." She nodded and smiled as he slammed himself into her as she screamed in pleasure wrapping her legs around his waist and blushed deeply arching her back. He quickly began to thrust against her as she moaned and screamed. Her moans fueling his need as his thrusts became quicker and faster and harder as he leaned against her and kissed her neck and then he went to her jaw and kissed her jaw. He finally moved to kiss her mouth and began to kiss her as he thrust harder and faster into her refusing to cum until she was completely satisfied. She screamed and orgasm one more time and as she did he came inside her as well. She panted heavily as she lay on her bed cuddling into Nick as he pulled out of her and lay his head on hers and kissed it. "Rose I love you more than life itself, I really hope he can be free for multiple reasons. One he needs to be happy, two we can finally be together."

Rose leaned her head on his chest and smiled. "Yes that would be good."

Rose woke up at about 7:00pm cuddled up to Nick with his arms wrapped protectively around and kissing her neck. She blushed and cuddled deeper into him mumbling a good morning to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good morning to you as well…"

She smiled and got up walking towards her shower and started to shower as she called out for Nick to join her. He smiled and joined her wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled as they spent thirty minutes cleaning each other. He kissed her as they both got out and got dressed. They walked over downstairs hoping that Kyrian was back. Kyrian was in the kitchen and Amanda was across from her. Unable to stop herself Rosalinda ran to her and hugged her practically tackling her. "Damnit Amanda, you dumbass, you worried me half to death." She stepped back. "And not to mention, TABITHA, she has been calling me nonstop asking if I have seen you, and dumbass over there…" She pointed towards Kyrian. "…has a secret I can't tell your god damn sister. Do you know how hard it is for me to lie to her? Not only does she risk her life for me, but I risk my life for her."

She held her hands up in defense. "Like I wanted to be handcuffed to him, I wanted to go let Tabitha's dog out and then go home finish my book and go to bed so I could get up in the morning and go face my ex-fiancé, thanks for that by the way, and go back to my normal job."

Rosalinda laughed and hugged her as Amanda sighed hugging her. "Look, I know it's hard, but think about it. If he can't handle your crazy ass family plus me, then he isn't the man for you, because you know if your sister finds out anyone hurt you in any way, shape, or form they would be dead and that would be that for their life.

Amanda laughed and nodded, "So what's the plan?"

Acheron came in the room then and sighed. "The plan is to get your ass out of the line of fire, or Desiderius is going to kill you, Kyrian, and everyone on this planet, and not to mention that Kyrian here is completely weak against the bastard if he decides to play dirty with a child again. Talon got everyone healed up from the explosions and Tabitha killed off half the daimons and stabbed yet another dark-hunter." He looked at Rosalinda. "Where were you to stop that from happening?"

Rosalinda rubbed the back of her head. "Yea, about that, you really don't want to know." She looked at her clock, "Oh look, time to go to work, you know Mama Lo, she doesn't like it when I'm late." She quickly pooffed out of the house and into Sanctuary pulling on her Sanctuary t-shirt she walked into the bar and smiled. She looked at Amy and smiled. "What am I doing today?"

She pointed towards the back, "Well, you're 24 so we are not worried about you doing the bar, so why don't you go replace Cherise and we will be golden."

Rosalinda nodded and walked over to the bar and smiled sending Cherise home for the night as Nick walked into the bar smiling to walk his mother home. Cherise was finishing up for the night as Rose pulled Nick into the back alley and kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer as he continued to kiss her. She smiled and looked at him giving him a wink as the both walked back inside the bar and walked over to the bar, where she grabbed Cherise's apron and began to mix drinks and make them smiling as she looked at Aly. Aly walked over to her ordering a beer and she handed it to her. "Why did we move to two gloves instead of one?" Rosalinda asked looking down at her two hands.

She looked up at Remi and then to Mama Lo, "No Reason."

Rose rolled her eyes and nodded as Abertio came strutting over her, probably looking for Aly. "Hey Rose, sweetheart, your uncle wants to buy a round of beer for the crowd upstairs."

Rose sighed and nodded as she put together a tray of beers and walked upstairs to give the beer to everyone and then her Aunt Psyche stopped her and pulled her aside before she could go downstairs. "Hey sweetheart, how are things going with your beloved?"

"They are going fine Auntie Psyche. Why?" Rose asked confused.

"Oh, because I remembered a part of the prophecy of when you were born that no one decided to tell you." She leaned in and whispered into Rose's ear. "You are to get pregnant with the Malachi's child by the time you reach 26."

Rosalinda stared at her gasping. "Wait, so let me get this right. I am to be turned immortal when I turn 26 to raise twins that I am not ready to have? So I have two more years before I turn immortal and have twins."

She nodded and smiled. "Congratulations. I love you so much. Oh and one more thing, don't try and fight it because the more you try and fight it the more it will hurt to not have sex with your Malachi, especially now that you have had sex with him already."

She nodded and unable to talk walked downstairs where she stopped by the door to Remi's room where she heard some shouting but then they turned to hushed noises as she shook her head and walked towards the bar.

Nick was sitting at his house thinking about Rose and what happened earlier today. He was so happy that she had said yes, that he didn't think about the consequences. He came inside her and didn't even think that she might be pregnant. If she got pregnant before he finished college his mother would kill him. He sighed and paced the room in anger trying very hard not to punch a wall or alert his mother to any kind of anger emanating from him. He sighed and sat on the bed thinking about what he was going to do. Surely, she would tell him if she ended up pregnant, so we just have to wait a month and if she doesn't say anything than they don't have to worry about a thing.

Rose finished up her job at Sanctuary and began to walk home as she looked around and sighed. She was not ready to go home. She loved Kyrian, but he needed time to be Amanda. She thought about it and decided to go visit Grace and her dad. She began walking towards their house. She made it to their house and knocked on the door as Julian answered and smiled. "Hey baby girl, I missed you, haven't seen you since the latest birth." Rosalinda rolled her eyes and walked in the door and looked at Grace and then turned back to Julian. "So, I hear you got to see Kyrian again?"

"Yea, I also heard that you were living with him. Thanks for the head up letting me know that you were living with my best friend." Rose shrugged and smiled as she picked up one of the kids and bounced them up and down staring at Julian. "So what should they be today, Siblings, or nieces and nephews." Grace burst out laughing as Julian glowered at Rose.

Rose laughed and hugged her dad and sat down staring at her siblings and smiled. "Dad, I know you miss them, but your beautiful children here are amazing."

He smiled and hugged Rosalinda smiling. "Also, if Kyrian gets freed, I am getting married." Rosalinda sighed quickly trying not to look at her father and the expression that he is giving her.

**3,332 words this time guys, YAY. Ok so I know this chapter is late but I couldn't write on Friday, I tried I really did. Could not do it. Anyway so this was an exciting chapter. My story is finally rated M for a reason. Oh also I need some opinions on how you want me to do aly. Do you want me to write Aly's fanfiction separate, or do you want me to finish Nick and Rose and then move on. Yea I think that would be easiest. Nevermind I will do that. Lol sorry guys and Nick and Rose don't ever get finished but I think from now on I will just tell you who's story is going to be at the top. It will stay Nick and Rose for a while though but heads up when it changes I will let you know anyway thanks guys.**

**Characters I own in this chapter:  
Rosalinda  
Abertio  
Alyia**


	10. Chapter 9 Wedding!

Chapter 9: Wedding! (Rose & Aly Story)

Rose looked over out her window in Kyrian's house. She was really excited. Kyrian had gotten free from Artemis's service. Amanda and Kyrian got married. And now she was engaged to Nick, who according to Nick bought her a $13,000 engagement ring that she now wore on her ring finger. She smiled softly staring down at her hand and smiled as the ring glistened red. Instead of a diamond in her engagement ring Nick put a ruby in the center with a circle of blue sapphires in the shape of a Rose. She closed her eyes and smiled as she didn't want to get off her window sill but knew she had to get ready. She had a wedding dress shopping appointment at two and then she had to go pick out bridesmaids dresses and then she had some more wedding stuff to plan.

Nick walked into her room and smiled as he leaned against the door frame staring at her. He was in love with this woman more than anyone would know. She was the one who made him smile. He definitely couldn't help but get hard every time he saw her. After that first time they had sex they had not stopped having sex. He was surprised she wasn't pregnant but due to the fact that she was a demigoddess, he assumed she had her own form of birth control. He decided to let her be as he walked out of the room and down to the foyer to speak to Kyrian.

Rosalinda was still staring out the window when her phone rang. She smiled getting up putting on her slippers and walking towards her dresser picking up her phone and smiling. She stared at it and smiled as it was a text from Tabitha saying:

_GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE I DON'T WANT TO WAIT_

_FOREVER AND A DAY FOR YOU TO GET YOUR DRESS_

_-XOXO_

Rose laughed and kicked off her shoes got dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a corset top and walked downstairs kissing Kyrian on the cheek, kissing Amanda's extended stomach, and giving Nick a quick kiss on the lips as she ran off and to her bike. She quickly revved it up and drove down to the bridal shop where she was supposed to meet Tabitha, Grace, Alyia, and Aimee. She smiled and looked at the moon in the sky and walked over to the girls happy to see them. She looked at all of the girls and smiled. "Ok, so I am not kidding, everyone here, except for Grace and maybe Sunshine, knows how to fight daimons, demons, anything that could ruin my wedding. So, I love you guys and I am super happy that you all agreed to be in my wedding party, but there are a few things, one I need you guys to promise me you will make sure that I don't have to fight on my day, two if I do have to fight at my wedding we find a dress that I can fight in, three you all need bridesmaid dresses that are short and flexible so that if we do need to fight at my wedding we can all kick ass. Because no one fights at my wedding and should expect to get away with it, especially since it's at sundown and I expect at least three dark-hunters, maybe four to show up."

Tabitha looked at Rose and gave her an appointed stare. "Which four are showing up Rose?"

"Well, you see for sure Abertio, Alyia, and Zarek are going to be there. The fourth might be…." Rose trailed off avoiding the scrutiny of the four girls as she smiled. "Never mind that girls lets go inside."

Grace and Aly put their hands on their hips. "Which Four Rose?"

Rose sighed and looked at them. "Fine, it was Valerius."

They shook their head in denial staring at the girl. "YOU CAN NOT INVITE VALERIUS TO YOUR WEDDING!"

Rose looked away and sighed as she looked at the girls. "Listen, I love you all, very much, but Zarek and Valerius were the only ones nice to me in Rome when Kyrian died. Zarek gave me someone to talk to and trust and Valerius brought me out of the line of fire of his father and grandfather. I owe him more than I know and I would do anything to make him smile. Even if that means Kyrian has to get alone with Val, and my father is included in that list Grace." Rose turned to stare at the crowd. "They both promised to be on their best behavior for me. No I am counting on all of you guys to do the same for me?" They all sighed and nodded agreeing with her. "Good because now I need my bridesmaids to help me pick out the best possible outfit for me to look super sexy yet refined at my wedding. Let's go."

They all laughed at her as they walked into the dress shop and smiled as she was trying on dresses left and right. Grace handed her three dresses and Tabitha handed her like seven. She didn't know which one to try on first so she just grabbed one and put it on. She smiled as she looked down on the dress. She knew her friends wouldn't disappoint her when it came to her dress but she was not expecting this. It was a floor length dress that was white and a sheer lace over layer with a sweetheart neckline that corseted in the back with a brown belt that connected a flower on the top. She spun around staring at the dress and how beautiful it was. She never expected how beautiful she could be. Let alone how she could look in this dress. She came out of the dressing room and twirled around blushing as she looked at all the girls and smiled. "What do you guys think?"

Tabitha smiled and looked at her. "Damn girl, you always did look good in tight clothing."

Grace smiled, "Mom would have been proud."

Rose put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as she stared at Aly hoping she approved. Aly was the one she really needed approval on because she was the only one who knew that Rose wanted a Grecian design for a dress. Aly smiled and nodded her head as Rose turned around and looked at the mirror. "Ok guys, this is the one." She quickly ran into the room and changed into her normal clothes and came back out handing her dress over to one of the attendants who went to go ring it up as Rose walked over to one of the racks for bridesmaids dresses. "Let's see here." She looked at some of the more pretty dresses than over to the casual ones. She sighed as she looked for a gown that would make her heart melt and she smiled. She grabbed four different dresses one to match the girls personalities all with the same base color but each with their own unique flare. She smiled and sat down holding the dresses refusing to let the girls see until it was their turn to go into the dressing room. She called for Tabitha to come grab her dress and she handed it to her and smiled as she went into the dressing room. Tabitha took a few minutes to get into the dress than came back out twirling as she stared at rose blushing. "Rose, it's beautiful, and it fits me perfect and my personality." Rose smiled as she stared at the red topless short dress that came to her knees and fluffed out so it had enough poof to hide a dagger and a stake under and it had a black mesh that laid over top of the red skirt letting her see the black but also the red as the top was a corset and a sweetheart neck line. Tabitha turned and smiled. "I will definitely buy this one for you."

Rose smiled and laughed as Tabitha went into change as she held Grace's out for her. Grace smiled and took it as she walked into the dressing room to change as Tabitha came out. Grace came out and smiled twirling around in the mirror. She stared back at Rose, "Did you pick this out because you knew I would love it or because your father would enjoy it a little too much." Rose giggled and smiled as she looked at the skin tight red dress that had black scrollwork around the waist and a slight A-line neckline as she smiled.

Rose she shook her head laughing. "Both." Grace smiled walking and changing out of the dress putting on her normal clothes and walking back out into the room as Rose handed Aimee her dress. Aimee smiled and walked into the room and changed as Rose looked at her friend and smiled. She couldn't wait to get married and have everyone be there for her.

Aimee came out and quickly looked in the mirror and then turned to face Rose. "So I am guessing my brother's told you anything sexy on me and they'll feed you to the dragon."

Rose laughed. "Not gonna lie, that scares the shit out of me, but it does look sexy on you." Rose laughed as she stared at the knee length sundress she picked out that had cap sleeves with a black sash tied around her waist and it also had a sweetheart neckline." She laughed as Rose handed Alyia her dress and went to change as Aimee did the same. Alyia came out the same time Aimee did as she rose up and spun around as she gasped. Aly looked at herself in the mirror. She hand never looked this good except on her wedding day. She closed her eyes as she tried to think about the treacherous bastard who killed her the night of her wedding in her wedding dress and wiped her tears as she spun around in the Grecian style dress that went to her knees. It was a one shoulder dress that covered her arms in a mesh material it was flowy like a Greek toga as she smiled her dress being held tight by a black belt as she turned around and smiled. "Rose this is the best dress I have ever had. I love you so much." All the girls smiled as they stared at Rose and everyone started crying. Rose laughed and started to cry. The girls sat in the room of the bridal shop wiping tears as everyone paid for their dresses and went to dinner. Everyone sat down and they stared at each other. Rose smiled at everyone. "Ok guys so I have the order in which you guys are coming down the aisle."

Everyone smiled as they all tuned in while they ordered their drinks. "We're listening."

Rose smiled and turned to Grace. "You have to walk down the aisle with the best man, which is good because that happens to be Kyrian."

"Tabitha you are walking down the aisle with Abertio. Aimee will walk down the aisle with Fang. Aly you are going to walk down the aisle with Remi. Oh one more thing. Due to Greek tradition you all are going to have one dance with the person who walked you down the aisle." Rose smiled and stood up as she waved goodbye to everyone grabbing her dress and running home to go to sleep and get a nap. She had a headache from everything happening to her.

**Aly story… Three months earlier…**

Aly looked at her transfer orders. She sighed and shook her head at her leader. Really did he have to transfer both her and Abertio to New Orleans, she hated it here. Abertio didn't seem to mind it but he just didn't want to be moved. He quickly took a liking to a Sanctuary bar on Ursuline St where they took up residence. She and Abertio shared a room but she wasn't looking forward to it. She sighed as she stared down at the brand Artemis had to give her in order to be on her service. She smiled as she touched her breast where she stifled a laugh. "Really Artemis the only reason you are allowing me and my brother to claim we are 'Dark-Hunters' is because you don't want to call down the wrath of my goddess."

Abertio walked in and crossed his arms. "Are you kidding me? Are you cursing her again? Really, you could be a little grateful she does deserve some kind of gratitude."

Alyia rolled her eyes. She got the same rant every time she thought about cursing Artemis. She hated the bitch because she treated Aly like dirt. It's not like it was Aly's fault she was branded as she was 11,000 years ago. She sighed and stared at her brother. "She is not my Baathymaas."

Abertio Sighed as he sat by his sisters side and pulled her into a hug. "Look I know our goddess Baathymaas took you in when we were kids and I know she treated you right but where is she now. She is not here protecting you from everything out there. It is the goddess Artemis who does it."

Aly looked at her brother and shook her head. "It is wrong to dismiss our goddess like that she saved both of our lives when Estes was killed. If it wasn't for her…" Aly looked at her uncovered palm as tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the brand of a tsoulis in her hand. "…I would still be stuck there under his wing and protection. Being forced to fuck anyone and everything that came my way, if it wasn't for her I would not be here to protect the world from the very species that tried to destroy me."

Abertio sighed and held his sister against him. He closed his eyes and laid his chin on her head. This was his fault, because he had to fight in the war, she was forced to be a tsoulis in Atlantis to be used however the man his parents sold her too decided. It was his fault that she was treated like dirt, because he couldn't bargain enough with his parents to free her, because his parents thought he was more important than the daughter they loved and cherished, because he could take on and lead the family, because he needed armor as protection. He sighed as he kissed the top of her head as he sat back. "I have to work tonight; maybe you should talk to Aimee to see if you can't get started as a waitress."

Aly nodded as she pulled on her Sanctuary t-shirt and put a black glove on her hand and started downstairs as she began to work for her money as she smiled and was one of the friendliest waitresses she has ever seen. She loved working with people. She felt like someone was watching her so she quickly turned around and sighed as no one was watching her she quickly continued doing her job.

Remi looked at the new Dark-Hunter waitress. He smiled she was quick and fast, but clearly on alert for danger. She had the sexiest blonde hair he's ever seen and she had a way of moving that told him that she would be great in bed. He sighed and shook his head thinking about how she couldn't love someone like him because he was repulsive and disgusting. He was a bear and she was, well she was something else. She smiled and looked around at all the people and then back to the bar where she got orders from her brother and began handing them out. Remi sighed as he went to exchange places with Dev at the entrance. He needed a distraction from watching the sexy Dark-Hunter.

Aly looked around and sighed as she checked her watch and looked at Aimee. Aimee nodded as she took her apron off and handed it off to a new waitress as she ran upstairs to change into a black corset with a pair of black leather pants a pair of thigh high stiletto boots and a hip pouch that had stiletto knives and stakes in it as she walked back down and out the front entrance where she accidentally bumped into one of the quads.

Remi looked at the Dark-Hunter as she walked out of the bar and had bumped into him. She smelled amazing and he couldn't believe how big an effect he had on her. He loved her already and she has only been here for three weeks. He sighed as he knew this was going to happen. He has actually never been on duty when she was told she needed to go do her job as a Dark-Hunter and he expected her to drive some prissy ass car. Actually, he lied he wanted her to ride some bad-ass motorcycle and have a need for speed that gave him a heart attack but he hoped she would drive a prissy ass car that would squelch the thirst he had for this girl that he couldn't have.

He sighed as he clearly noted the fates were not on his side when the girl quickly got on her motorcycle and revved up her engine and began speeding down the street. He shook his head, there is no way in hell he could have liked her more had she been in his bed naked and sweaty. He shook his head. "Come on Remi, get it straight. She is a Dark-Hunter you are a Were-Hunter, two completely different species that do not mix. Do not mix species." He muttered to himself as he walked back into the bar and to his room as his brother took over his shift at the bar entrance.

Aly sighed as she looked around at the city and smiled. She didn't mind the city it was just that she missed Greece. Greece had been her favorite place. She sighed as she looked at her motorcycle staring at the bar entrance as she got on her bike. If he wasn't a bear she would totally go for him. She shrugged and zoomed off on her bike laughing. She quickly pulled up to a stop where she met up with some daimons. She got off her bike put it in park and quickly walked up to them and put her hands on her hips. "Are you guys Spaathi or Normal?"

The daimons looked at the girl and laughed. "Look guys, it's a lowly Dark-Hunter asking us what we are."

Aly rolled her eyes. "Got it so normal daimons with a mouth…" She quickly dispatched them with a stiletto knife. She sighed and went back to her bike. She quickly revved her engine as she drove back to Sanctuary. She wanted to dispatch all the daimons that preyed on her and then she wanted Appolymi's head for killing her patron goddess. She touched her bow and arrow mark laughing as she looked at the sky. "I may have been branded as hers but I finished it for your symbol Baathymaas." She quietly said as she parked her bike and went back into the bar and walked to her brother smiling.

He looked at her and smiled. "Kill any Spaathis today?"

She shook her head, "No, I did not. I miss the good old days when they all were taught how to fight. I miss fighting them."

He laughed and nodded, "You mean the way they were when you fought alongside prince Styxx, or how they were when everyone died."

She gave him a droll stare. "Both."

They laughed together as she sighed staring down at her hand. "I want them all dead brother, every single one of them."

He hugged her and nodded. "I understand, anyway I better get back to work or I will never regain my posture. By the way boss man is here. He said he wanted to meet the two Dark-Hunters he has never met. I already met him, but you might want to."

She gave him a confused stare but nodded as she followed her gaze toward the man clad in leather as he was walking around helping Aimee with some orders as she stared she noticed a lope that she would never soon forget. "Acheron…" She breathed as she practically jumped off the bar stool and ran towards Acheron.

Acheron turned around as something clamped onto him. He was going to give her a stern talking to until he saw the blonde hair and the face of a girl he hasn't seen in eleven thousand years. "A-Alyia…"

She looked up at him as everyone started to stare she stepped back and looked at him nodding as she grabbed his hand and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut turning around and putting her hands on her hips. "Damnit Acheron, what are you doing here? How do you still look 21? What are you? I missed you. Is Styxx alive? Is Ryssa? What is going on here? And are you really the leader of the Dark-Hunters?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do."

****************************************The End**************************************

**I know I know this chapter is super late but I stopped babysitting on Fridays and now I have classes and everything else I will continue to update once a week I promise but I can't gauruntee what day of the week but I will update and coming up soon is nanowrimo and I have no idea what to do for that. Anyway I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed. I will start out with the wedding in Rose's story then quickly swap over to Aly's story ok so that I continue both stories at the same time. And if you don't like Aly's story don't read that part or if you don't like Rose's I have no idea what your still doing here lol. Anyway I love you guys**

**Characters I own in this chapter:  
Rosalinda  
Abertio  
Alyia**


	11. Chapter 10 Surprises

Chapter 10: Surprises (Rose and Aly Story)

**ROSE STORY:**

Rose stared at herself in the mirror in her room. She smiled and twirled loving the look and the feel of her dress. She smiled and stared down blushing deeply as she looked up at my four best friends. Aly looked gorgeous in her dress of course. Aimee was still a little fidgety in her dress, but I think that was more the fact I was making her walk down the aisle with fang. Alyia was quiet just smiled crossing her arms. I don't know how she felt walking down the aisle with Remi. Grace was the only I could tell was about to cry. Of course being my sister meant that she was my maid of honor. I smiled and hugged her.

Tabitha came running in holding a make-up bag and some hair supplies. "Let's get you all dolled up, because we all know you won't be all dolled up for long."

The girls giggled as Rose rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair as she closed herself and smiled. Tabitha leaned over her and glared. "Rose, give me your knife." She looked up shocked and sighed reaching up her dress and giving over her knives. "Thank you."

Rose rolled her eyes as she closed her eyes and Grace started doing her hair. Tabitha began working on her make-up. She smiled as she had the best friends in the world and Aimee did her hair and Alyia just sat back watching the scene keeping an eye on danger. A few hours later the girls finished and turned Rose around to look at herself in the mirror. Tears welled in her eyes as Tabitha glared at her and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare ruin my make-up job…"

Rose laughed as she stared at the mirror. Her long flowing red hair was put up into a curled elegant bun that was pinned to the back of her head. There were two curls that hung down to her face from her bangs. Her hair was pinned up with silver rose pins. Her make-up was amazing it was a simple eyeliner and mascara with a small smoky eye. Her nails had a sparkle acrylic and they had red tips. She turned to the girls and hugged them all. "I love you guys, so much. You guys are going to make my big day worth it."

All the girls grabbed their bouquets and smiled as they stood at the door waiting for the march to start playing. Rose smiled as she stood there waiting for her turn to come up.

Nick stood at the altar waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle. He looked down smiling as he was wearing a tux for Rose. He smiled at his mom in the front row. Julian had a spot next to her marked after he gives Rose away. He looked down the aisle as the wedding started and Grace came out holding onto Kyrian. Tabitha was next walking out with Abertio. Aimee came out with Fang. Nick rolled his eyes at that one. He knew fang and Aimee liked each other and he knew they couldn't be together. It was mean of Rose to do that to them but as of right now, he didn't care. He smiled as Alyia walked down the aisle with Remi. Remi was more Rose's friend than Nick's but Rose insisted that Alyia walk down the aisle with Remi so he didn't fight her on that.

After Aly and Remi made it to their spot Rose began walking down the aisle. He smiled as he looked at the woman who owned his heart. She was nervous he could tell. To be honest he was nervous to. Julian finally reached the altar handing over his daughter to Nick and sat next to Nick's mother who was now crying. The ceremony was quick and fast as they made their vows exchanged rings and kissed each other. Rose hugged smiled as she hugged her husband.

Nick smiled as he yelled at everyone to go to the ballroom. Everyone nodded and left as Rose turned to look at him. "Well, Mr. Gautier I am officially a Mrs."

Nick kissed her again. "Yes and you are officially my Mrs." Rose smiled and kissed him back as she stepped back. He smiled. "Go change I'll see you in there."

Rose smiled and nodded as she ran up to her room quickly took her hair out of her bun and then changed into a black skin tight dress that was a one shoulder went down to her knees and stiletto heels. She smiled and walked to her reception and smiled as she nodded at all the girls and smiled as they grabbed the guy they walked down the aisle with and we began to dance.

Aly smiled as she began to dance with Remi. "Remi… we can't…"

"I am aware Aly, I love you but I know I can't tell anyone. My mother would kill you, then me." He whispered in her ear.

"When are we going to tell someone?" She said biting her lip.

"When we can and when you aren't in danger by it." He said holding her waist and kissing her head, making it seem like it was part of the dance.

Grace began dancing with Kyrian smiling. "I am so happy she finally found someone for her."

Kyrian laughed softly. "Yeah, she always was difficult with boys."

Grace rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. Before I sent her to Greece she had at least three different boyfriends a week."

Kyrian laughed again, "That's ok, my boy Nick isn't much better."

They laughed together as they danced.

Tabitha sat dancing with Abertio as they looked around. "Any sign of any daimons."

Abertio shook his head. "Nope no sign…"

"That's good." Tabitha said shaking her head. "So, I heard you saved Yasmina's life the other day."

He shrugged and nodded as he thought about the beautiful goddess as his heart ached for her. "Yea, it was nothing."

"Thanks, I love my family." She said smiling.

Aimee and Fang danced in silence staring into each other's eyes. They loved each other anyone could see it but they were doomed to be together. He was a wolf and she was a bear. Even if they could be together they couldn't have children. They said and just held each other close as they danced.

Rose smiled dancing with her husband closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest. "Baby, I love you so much."

Nick smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you to."

They continued to dance swaying back and forth as they hummed to the music and they both smiled. "Do you want children baby." Rose asked wondering what he would say.

Rose looked down at her and smiled. "Of course I do. Just not yet, you and I have to live and be married adults for at least a couple years ok?"

Rose smiled and nodded as she kissed him yet again as they continued to dance smiling.

After the reception was over Kyrian and Amanda went over to Julian and Grace's house so that Rose and Nick could have the house to themselves. They smiled as they ran to Rose's room almost immediately. Nick gently laid her on the bed and pulled her dress off. He smiled as he took in her body and then quickly attacked her neck. Rose moaned out in pleasure arching her back in pleasure as she blushed deeply. Nick smiled as he began to lead his hand down her body and began to finger as he moved down to suck on her breasts. Rose screamed more and more in pleasure as she closed her eyes trying to hold back her orgasm. Nick leaned up and whispered in her ear. "Baby, don't hold back ok?"

She nodded and then allowed herself to burst into pleasure. Nick took that moment to pulled her down and begin eating her out. She screamed yet again in pleasure. She moaned and panted putting her hand in his hair playing with it as he began to continue eating her out. She finally came to another orgasm as Nick laughed in triumph as Rose smirked. "Oh no, you don't get to have all the fun." She pushed him back on the bed and pulled her body down and began to suck on his cock. She sucked him hard and fast. She continued bobbing her head up and down as Nick rolled his head back moaning in pleasure. "Damn, Rose I love you." A moment later he came into her mouth.

She smiled and nodded as he pulled her against him and pulled himself into her as she began to ride him. "Rose I love you so much." She nodded panting as she rode him as hard and fast as she could possibly go. They continued to have sex until a few moments later they both came inside her. Rose lay on top of him panting as she smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

A few weeks later Rose was sitting in the bathroom stall of her job staring at a pregnancy test. She sighed and looked up. "Aphrodite please come here I summon you to human form."

Aphrodite appeared and looked at Rose. "What's wrong my flower?"

Rose looked at her grandmother. "I'm pregnant."

Aphrodite smiled and jumped up and down with joy. "Yay, I get to be a Great Grandma."

Rose shook her head. "Grandma, Nick doesn't want kids." She looked at Rose as she mouthed the word Oh. "I can't tell him, because he doesn't want them for a few years. I mean I have to tell him eventually but…"

Aphrodite held her hand out and waved her hand smiling, "Now, no one will know you're pregnant until you tell them. Now to everyone who sees you, unless you tell them, will think everything is fine…"

Rose smiled and jumped up hugging her grandmother. "You really are the best grandma."

Rose smiled and walked out of the bathroom and walked towards her apron she left at the sanctuary bar and put it on working and waiting the tables.

Aimee came up to her and put her hands on her hips. "You smell different today Rose."

Rose cringed and turned around pulling Aimee into a back room and sighed staring at her. "You can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

Aimee nodded and smiled. "Ok, I won't"

"Not even Nick."

She gave Rose a confused look but nodded. "Ok, not even Nick."

"I am pregnant."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You can't not tell Nick, Rose…"

Rose sighed and looked at Aimee. "I plan on telling him, just not yet."

She sighed and put her hands up in resignation. "Whatever, Let's get back to work."

Rose smiled and nodded walking over to the bar and picking up her orders. She began to hand them out smiling.

_-Three Months later-_

Rose sighed as she looked at the doctor smiling as she looked at the screen and her heart stopped beating for like two seconds as she stared at the screen. "Twins...?" She said with disbelief. Today was going to be the day she told Nick she was pregnant, but that was until she saw her ultrasound and it happened to be that she was pregnant with twins. She shook her head, "There is no way, this can't be right. This can't be."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "I am afraid it is ma'am."

"Can you give me a moment?" Rose said to the doctor as he nodded and stepped out the door as she almost burst into tears but she had to remain calm. "Aphrodite, Eros, Psyche I summon you to human form."

They all appeared and smiled as they were in the doctor's office. For some weird reason they all like being in the doctor's office when she was getting her ultrasound, Aphrodite pulled ahead and smiled, "What's wrong my flower?"

"Well other than the fact that I am pregnant with twins. You know and the fact that one of them is going to die at the age of TEN!" Rosalinda practically screamed.

All three of the gods began laughing as they shook their heads. "She won't die Rose."

"Are you kidding me? Do you guys know how the Malachi works?"

Psyche smiled. "Yes, we do, and just like you and Cherise are the base for keeping Nick semi-human. One of your twins is going to be the base for the other."

Rose glared at her. "Did someone mention to tell me this BEFORE? I mean I was ready to tell Nick that I was pregnant with one child, not TWO!"

They both looked at her and sighed. "Sorry Rose, we didn't think about it."

Rose sighed and lay down on her bed. "I can't tell him."

Aphrodite sighed. "You can't not tell him…"

She shook her head. "I will tell him but when I am ready."

+++++The End+++++

**ALYIA'S STORY:**

Aly smiled as she led Acheron up to her room and sat down on her bed crossing her legs. He shook his head and looked at her. "Why do you live here Aly? You could live anywhere with your pay."

Aly laughed as she put her hand across her stomach. "Pay…? We are supposed to get paid?"

Acheron looked at her dumbstruck. "Yes, you are supposed to get paid, Artemis is supposed to be paying you every month."

She stood up and looked at him. "Well put it this way, I have a soul, the only reason I am still alive and quoting on working for that bitch is because of my goddess, who by the way your mother killed. Oh and let's not forget the fact that I want every daimon who ever touched my head on a platter and fed to the dogs."

Acheron stood there dumbstruck. He never thought about it that way, but as he looked back he saw Aly and saw how she was treated and how Estes beat and sold her into slavery. Estes only sold her to appolites. Everything made sense now. "So you're a "Dark-Hunter" because you want revenge on the daimons that tormented you?"

She nodded and smiled. "I just pretended to be a Dark-Hunter. I am on the website and everything. Baathymaas made Artemis put me on her roster of Dark-Hunters before your mom killed her, which by the way is the reason I can be in the presence of my brother and not drain each other's powers."

"But the Dark-Hunters weren't invented back then." He proclaimed.

"Well yes and no." She smiled. "We weren't called Dark-Hunters we were called Daimon slayers. But she agreed so I didn't complain."

"I see, so why didn't I know it was you when I transferred you here. If I had known I would have kept you two in Greece." He said sighing.

"Look it's not your fault, all I ever heard you name around was Ash, so I didn't even think of the possibility of you being the same person." She smiled and looked away.

"Well I have one more question for you." She looked at him and smiled. "Every person owned by Artemis has her mark. Where's yours?"

"Well first off, I am not owned by Artemis. I am owned by Baathymaas. But because there symbols are so closely related and no one can actually see my brand mark I just go with it. But my brand mark is for Baathymaas and not Artemis." She smiled and lifted her shirt taking it off showing Acheron her brand on her left breast.

He smiled and looked at her. "I see."

She pulled her shirt back on and stared out the window. "Where's Styxx? Because I know if you're alive he's alive to."

He sighed and stared at her. "How can you even give a shit about that prick?"

That was the last straw. She stood up turned around and smacked Acheron in the face. "Listen to me mister, you and I are like siblings we stood up for each other we protected each other, but if you think for one second that you are better than him think again. I will stand by your side and I will stand by his. I will be friends with both. You're my friend because you and I were practically raised together. He and I are friends because he saved my life. So Acheron even though I love you more than anything on the entire planet, but if you make me choose sides I will pick his because he doesn't make me choose. I would do the same for him. If he made me choose sides I would choose you because you don't make me pick. And if both of you are going to make me choose than I will say fuck it and leave." She said putting her hands on her hips.

He stared at her dumbstruck holding his hand to his cheek. No one but Artemis has ever slapped him. Everyone knew he hated it. But she just slapped and lectured him all at once. He smiled and laughed at himself. "What is so fucking funny Acheron?"

"You are my friend. I am laughing at the fact that no one has ever had the audacity to smack me and you just did it without care or complaint." He smiled and sobered softly. "But I will never make you choose."

Aly smiled and gave him a hug as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Good because I don't know what to do Acheron."

He sat her down on her bed softly and stared at her petting her hair away from her eyes. "What do you mean Aly?"

"I am in love with Remi Peltier and he and I cannot be together because he is a bear and I am an immortal human working for Artemis who isn't getting paid, whose patron goddess is gone, and who is a WHORE." She said in hysterics and cried more.

He smiled and pulled her glove off her hand and stared at the tsoulis brand on her skin. "This doesn't make who you are Aly."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and stared at her mark. "Liar, I'm a whore." She turned to look at him. "A marked whore, how can I even be allowed to speak to him?"

"Aly, did you ever do that for fun?"

"Well, No."

"Did you ever willingly do that in the right state of mind?"

"No."

"Have you done it since Estes died?"

"No."

"Than Aly you are not a whore."

"Ok, I believe you." She smiled and hugged him as she kissed his head. "You are not a whore either little brother."

He smiled as she stood up and pulled him up. "I have to go find Remi, maybe we are mates and I just haven't tried yet."

Acheron pulled her to a stop. "No, Aly if you mate with him. It would be a whole mess of trouble."

She turned around and stared at him. "Why?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Because you're a human and he is a Were-Hunter."

She sighed and dropped her hand and fell to the floor. "So even though I am in love with him I can't be with him?"

He sighed and sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I am afraid so my love."

She sighed and laid her head on her chest and tears fell down her cheeks. He just sat there holding her and kissing her head and petting her hair.

Remi sat downstairs waiting for Abertio to hand him the box of beer that just came in to take to the cooler inside. "Hey uh, Abertio, can I talk to you?"

Abertio looked at him and shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

He sighed and looked up at the door where Acheron and Aly walked upstairs. "I understand that Acheron is the leader of the Dark-Hunters and all but does he like Aly?"

Abertio had to stop himself from dropping the beer. He had to compose himself. He had feared this for a while. He knew that Aly and Remi were in love with each other but he could not allow that to happen. Not only would Mama Lo rip Aly's head off, if Mama Lo ripped off her head, Akira would step in and that would not be good because Savitar treats his daughter like she could do no wrong. He knew Akira would demand blood over this which would in turn make Savitar kill Mama Lo and then Remi would want blood and he would go after Akira and then Savitar would kill Remi. He could not let that happen so he lied. "Oh yea, Acheron and Alyia go way back. They are so in love. When they are in the same country they have sex all the time."

Remi just gaped at Abertio. "You're sister is a fling for Acheron?"

Abertio shrugged laughing. "I wouldn't call her a fling. I would call her an ex-girlfriend that jobs kept apart so they are no longer together." He winced as he would have to explain himself to Acheron and sighed.

Remi stared in disbelief. He couldn't have fallen in love with Acheron's girl. He just couldn't have. Aly was Acheron's and he was in love with her. He couldn't get his head around that fact. _'She doesn't love me…'_ He had to keep saying to himself.

Remi looked at the stairs as Aly and Acheron were coming down it. Aly looked at Remi and their eyes seemed to lock. She stood there staring at Remi as he stood at her. She smiled softly until Acheron pulled her out of her trance and made her look at him. Remi could kill the bastard for that. He smiled as he hugged her and made plans to see her again. "Now that we are together again, we will have to see each other again soon."

She smiled and nodded. "I would like that, and next time I would like to meet your Charonte. She seems very nice."

He nodded at her and smiled as he began to leave and Abertio pulled him aside. Aly walked down the steps and stared at Remi tilting her head to the side. "Hey, um so what are you doing later? Do you wanna play video games?"

He looked at her and was about to verbal slap her offer when he stared at her face and sighed. He could not say no to this woman. He loved her. "Sure Aly, we can play later."

She smiled and hugged him running off

*****************************************The End*************************************

**3,824 Aww yeas I love this I am working so hard to update this every week for you guys. Rose and Nick's story never really ends but it lets up kind of more once the twins are born and then its going to be more in passing that you see rose and Nick but you never stop seeing them especially since each of the twins have their own stories. And you will meet Akira soon I promise. And when Akira comes in so does SONIA!**


End file.
